Annie and The Beast
by Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip
Summary: What if Bella wasn't an only child? What if she had a younger sister and what if a certain Clearwater imprints on her? Can she handle all the drama her sister could and even fall in love? Seth/OC (I'm done with this story, if anyone wants it message me)
1. Prologue

Summary: What is Bella wasn't an only child...what is she had a younger sister...thats doesn't come till the wedding and the only person that knows of her other then Bella and Charlie is if Bella wasn't the only one whose blood and mind effect Edward aswell as the others,and what if a certain Clearwater imprints on her...could she handle things like her elder sister?

Character: Annalise(Annie) May Swan

Looks: Almost like Bella, but with blue eyes.

Personality: total clutz, like Bella, more outgoing, and has an attitude, dosen't let anyone pick on her sister..and if someone does she kick some butt, can be a total witch. sarcastic and witty. Romantic but not gushing, never had a boyfriend, little nervous around guys. Unlike Bella she knows shes attractive


	2. Parents Stinks

"Annie, sweetheart please I'm sure you'll love it in Forks, Bella does." So I'm not Bella. What do I have to do, dye my hair pink and wear a clown suit? Sure I looked almost like my older sister. We looked so alike people thought we were twins. The only difference was that she had big brown beautiful eyes, and I had a light blue. Our personalities were about the total opposite. She was shyer while I was more outgoing. She thought she was unattractive, I knew she was the best looking girl in our old school, but like my sister I was a total klutz. Was I the only one that could see the difference?

"You didn't." I mumbled as I sat there on the couch. As much as I loved my mother and her new husband, I was pissed. I was not going to a crap hole like Forks. Hearing my mother sigh, my curiosity got the best of me and I looked up. The emotions that past over my mothers face confused me, but the first one that I saw pecked at my heart. Sadness, I knew that deep down my mother still loved my dad. I mean who wouldn't I've seen pictures of when they were younger, and my dad was a catch. Even though she hated Forks, there would always be a place in my mother's heart for my dad. But then the look of determination and authority crossed her face. Ph now she is going too acted like a mother.

"Annalise May Swan, you _are_ going to Forks whether you like it or not. You are going to be happy for your sister and your going to go to her wedding and you _will_ wear a dress. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Who did this lady think she was my mother? Oh wait she is. And I am not wearing a dress to Bella's wedding. Hold the phone, and rewind. Bella's wedding. When did this happen.

"Wait Bella's getting married to who, is it that cute native boy, oh what was his name, John, Joe, no, Jack, not umm, Jake, no, ummm?"

"Jacob?"

"YES! I mean yes, that's it, Jacob. I knew that." I told them embarrassed at my outburst.

"And no, she's marrying the boy she talked for hours to you about. Edward Cullen. He is a very sweet boy and she loves him very much." My mother sighed dreamily as she thought about my sisters' love life.

"The really hot guy she liked the same guy that left her for some stupid reason? Leaving her broken and like a walking zombie? She's marrying that asshole? Why, When, Why, I don't understand. He, he, uhhhh!" I was so confused and angry remembering how hurt my older sister was. How could anybody hurt someone they were suppose to love, that much. Just thinking about her hurt made tears come to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I don't like crying in front of people. The only person I would cry in front of was miles away and getting married to a complete ass. This guy was going pay for the pain he caused my sister. I mean mess with me and poor you, but mess with my sister and see you in the hospital.

"So you're going, well the flight leaves tomorrow early so you might want to go pack. And a couple days before the wedding, Phil and I will join you. You'll be staying with your father. He is rather excited to see his little girl." I didn't think my mothers smile could get any bigger. Her face looked like it would rip in too. I loved when she looked happy, before she met Phil she would always smile, but it seemed to never have a meaning. Bella and I would stay up late talking about her, both with worry and wonder.

Now my father was another story, I don't remember him that well. I mean my mother left right after I was born and when Bella was just a year old. Sure I saw him during the summer sometimes but I always had to contact him. My mother said that is because he didn't know how to handle it, but I when I got older I just thought it was because he didn't care. So on my 10th birthday I stopped going to his small house in Forks. The mention of my father, the man I thought didn't care (Oh how wrong I was. If I knew just how many sleepless nights Charlie would spend thinking of his girls, I would bite my tongue and fly there in an instant,) always made me angry.

"No I'm not going and you can't make me!" I yelled, as I stormed up the stairs careful not to trip, to my room. Upon entering I made sure to slam the door for extra measure. To bad I didn't know how much authority my mother could have.


	3. Airplanes, Dreams, and Malibu Barbie!

The next morning at 6:30 am, I found myself aboard a plane on my way to Forks, Washington. The place I call a damp hellhole, where my father and Bells live. Oh what fun this will be. Hints the sarcasm, don't you just love sarcasm? When I'm nervous I get sarcastic, and I was nervous. Who wouldn't be, I mean I was going to see my father, the man I haven't seen in about three years, as well as my older sister Bella. I haven't seen her in almost a year and a half. This flight was going to suck and I mean really suck.

"Miss is there any thing I can do or get for you?" an overly perky voice brought me back to reality. I looked up to find the face of none other then _Malibu Barbie_. You have got to be kidding me, with that overly exaggerated smile and to bright teeth, layers upon layers of make up and the fake and bake tan. She reminded me of a Barbie doll I used to own. I'm pretty sure I let the boys next store blow her up with firecrackers.

"No um, Becky is it; you can't do or get me anything. Unless you can stop this flight and get me off this plane, because the plane is already in the big blue thing we call the sky, so unless you can pull a portal or an opening to the airport out of your botoxed ass. No there is nothing you can do or get me. Thanks though." I answered in a tone you would talk in if you were talking to a young child, my voice rising with every word. I know it was really bitchy, but the butterflies in my stomach was making me sick and I was mad, and to add to that I'm not a morning person. The look on the blondes face made me want to laugh. It was the look of fear; which is funny because I'm not very scary, I mean she has me beat in height and she had to be wearing more make up then a clown. I knew everybody was staring at us, some in disgusted and others in curiosity. Who wouldn't, I mean I would be curious as to why a 16 year old girl is talking to a flight attendant as if she were a preschooler. One little boy even looked like he expected me to tare open my shirt and turn green like the incredible Hulk or something, and I'm even pretty sure I made a baby cry. Oops my bad.

"Um, alright then miss, um enjoy your flight." She said in a nervous tone, and with that the human sized Barbie doll hurried away. Enjoy my flight, yeah right. Maybe I'd enjoy my flight if I actually want to be on the flight. Pulling out my IPod I decided that I might as well sleep the whole flight and music would help with not only sleep, but also hopefully calming down these stupid nerves. After about an hour of tossing and turning, as well as the kicking of the chair in front of me; which was totally an accident, and thank the gods for Beethoven I eventually fell into a light sleep. Which had to be a miracle, I mean who can get comfy in a stupid airline chairs. My dreams were crazy as usual. I dreamed of my nice big comfy queen size bed, and then it turned to me dancing on the beach with the sun shining down on me; while little mermaid fairy thingies flew around me in the air laughing and having a good time. Don't ask, I have no idea were they cam from or why I was dancing on the beach. Then the dream that seems to always finds away to slip into my dreamland, the dream that always has me waking up in a cold sweat. It always has been the same, up until Bella left. We would be one big happy family, Me Bella and Renee, and Charlie. Then it slowly fades and Charlie is gone. I think the reason that always gets me because even though I haven't seen him in years and that's the way I have wanted it, for reasons I have no idea as to why. I think it started with the weird thoughts that came to me when I was younger. But I missed him, the way his face would light up when I called for him or the way he would snuggle with me at night and read my favorite bedtime story; though I will never admit it to anyone. The only person that knows is Bella and look where she is now, with him. Now the only difference is once his gone a new scene fades in. I'm on a beach, but this time there's no fairies or mermaid. There's my sister, she's surrounded by very tall and very attractive Native American guys. We're happy and laughing like we've been friends for what seems to be forever, but then the sky darkens and giant wolves almost as big as a horse jumps out of the forest hurt. My bright blue eye meets those of the giant wolves deep brown eyes, and I see pain and anguish, but also love and hope. The strength of the feelings sends my heart into a flying frenzy and I feel as if I know the wolf. Then it fades and what looks to be a war. Pale body parts litter the ground, figures I can't indentify as well as more giant wolves gather and burn them. I can smell the stench of the burning flesh. I see my sister weeping into the chest of a man I can't name. The dark burns me eyes, causing them to water. It all feels so real; the cool breeze against my skin, but then I'm surrounded by large arms. The heat from the person's body engulfs me and it seems to be familiar and I embrace it. The feeling of love and safety feels me with such a strong happiness, I'm overwhelmed. But then the happiness fades and many figures in dark cloaks appear and then I wake up. Luckily that part of the dream didn't come, but that didn't stop the part where Charlie, my dad is lost. Damn dreams, can't they just be happy for once.

~Some Time Later~

"Um, miss, we've landed. You need to wake up now." A strangely familiar voice woke me from my dreamland. "Five more minutes mommy" I mumbled as I snuggled deeper into the airline chair. Is it just me or does Renee sound much more, hmmmm how do I say it, more annoyingly perky. I'm having doubts that, that voice did belong to my mother. Another reason I was having doubts was because Renee never shook me. Normally she would just tare the covers off me and pull me out of bed.

"Miss I am not your mother, I'm Becky the flight attendant. The plane has landed and its time for you to get off." Becky's voice was still calm, but I could hear the frustration creeping into it as she shook me a little more violently then needed. I probably deserved it though. As mean as it would be and I knew that I shouldn't mess with this lady anymore, but I was in a pissing-people-off kind of mood. "Three more minutes?" I questioned in a slightly tired yet amused voice. AS I heard her sigh in frustration and let out a couple of curses, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "Miss you really need to wak-," "One more minute." Sighing I rubbed my nose and turned over. I could just picture the look on the blondes face as I did this. She was pissed, I could hear it in her voice and I'm sure she was grinding her perfect teeth. "MISS YOU NEED TO GET. I'AM NOT YOUR MOTHER NOT I'AM I GOING TO GIVE YOU MORE MINUTES. NOW THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO ASK YOU, THEN I'M GETTING SERCURITY!" Becky yelled in angry and frustration. Ooh someone has a stick up their ass, and I bet it's twisted sideways. I am so going to hell for screwing with people and their emotions. Opening my eyes, I was met with a very frustrated flight attendant. In total seriousness I nicely explained that she didn't need to yell I could her perfectly clear and asked if she had said something, smiling triumphantly. Taking a deep breath, Becky looked me right in the eye and calmly told me that we had landed and that I should get off the plane. Now it wasn't the way she said it that made my smile vanish, but the look and emotion I say in her eyes. The look of exhaustion and frustration filled them. I felt sorry for her; I'm sure taking orders from people all day sucks and what I did hasn't helped at all. Slowly I stood up, fixing my clothes and gathering my belonging. She moved out of the way giving me room to pass. Before I exited the plane, turning to her I saw cleaning up near one chair, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Umm, hey Becky?"

"Yes, what do you need _now_ miss?"

I could tell she just wanted me to leave so she could have some peace and quiet before the next flight. "Thank you for your time and for making the flight easy for me. I was really nervous because I'm going to see my dad for the first time in three years, and I know that's not a good excuse for what I did to, and I'm sorry." Smiling lightly at her, I turned and left feeling better. Though that feeling faded rather quickly once I entered the pouring down rain of Seattle, Washington, Oh this is so not helping like this. Not one bit.

Here you go people. Chapter 2 is done. I had to rewrite because of my stupid computer...Chapter 3 coming up next


	4. Forks? Is There A Spoons Too?

Walking into the airport was like taking a breath of fresh air. Everything from my hair to underwear was drenched. As I stood there ringing out my hair and clothes, causing some people to stare at me. "What are you look' in at, what you've never seen a girl soaking wet before?" Snapping at a man who had be walking by whose gaze had fallen onto me, causing his pace to quicken.

"I know that snapping from anywhere." I knew that voice from anywhere. As I looked to my left I saw the person I've been missing for almost 2 ½ years. "BELLA, DON"T MOOOVE I'MMMM COMINGGGGGGG!" I yelled to her exaggerating each word out of excitement. Everything that had happen earlier that day seemed to vanish as I saw my sister break into a large smile, her eyes lit up as she saw me. Laughing at my enthusiasm, she opened her arm waiting to catch me in a much needed hug. Seeing this caused me to quicken my speed just a little, opening my arms as I went. I'm pretty sure to some it looked like I was mental. For all I knew I could be. About a foot away from her I jumped at her causing us to fall to the floor laughing and hugging. "Oh Bella I missed you so much!" I squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go. I know kind of pathetic, but I haven't seen her in ages. "I missed you to Annie." Her calm voice soothed me, I was so happy to see her I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I loved my sister so much and she just got up and left. Sure I hated her for all of a week and I felt totally betrayed, but I could never stay mad at Bella long, even when we were young. She was all I had; she was more of a mom to me then Renee was. She really acted older then she was. Pulling away from her I saw I wasn't the only one that was trying to. Bella's chocolaty brown eyes held unleashed tears that I knew she would rather die then let out. We both weren't much for crying. We only ever cried when we were together locked in on of our rooms with music playing so loud you couldn't hear anything.

"Alright girls what do you say we head home?" looking up I saw the man I haven't seen in about three years. My father Charlie Swan, all the nerves that had left when I say Bella came rushing back, hitting me hard. Seeing him brought the stupid tears back up, but this time they full force. Before I could stop myself I rushed at him pulling him into a monster hug with so much force, he had to struggle to keep his balance. I could feel Charlie tense up, not being really used to this kind of attention. After a minute I felt his arms hugging me back as if he wasn't quite sure if he was doing it right, but still with a loving kind of sense to it. "I missed you so much daddy." There I said it. I decided after the years of having the same dream and for some stupid not wanting to see him, that I would give him a chance. I mean I was the one messing up the daddy-daughter relationship. I should be lucky; some girls don't have a dad. Do why not just leave the past in the past and start a new. Panic filled me when he didn't answer. I pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his face only to find a small smile and watery brown eyes. I could tell he didn't know how to answer. The waterfall started up again. How sad that was, he couldn't tell his youngest daughter that he missed her to, or even that he loved her. This had to be my fault by not seeing him and hating him for no apparent reason. Pulling out of his grasp heading to get my suitcase, I felt a hand pull me back. "Annie?" Charlie turned me around so that I was facing him. I turned me head so that he couldn't see my tears, but he turned it so I was looking at him. Damnit I can't let him see me cry. Well too late. Taking his thumb he wiped a tear that had escaped my eye. He looked in my eyes for a minute before pulling me hard into his chest. "I missed you too Annie. More then you'll know." His voice horse as if he were trying to keep himself from crying. He held me out in front of him, getting a good look at me, a small smile playing on his face. "You've really grown, Annie. I never told that to Bella when she came but you both have, umm, become very beautiful woman." He said looking between Bella and me. I looked at Bella giving her a watery smile, which she returned with an encouraging one. "Why don't we get her home, what do you say Bells?" he said looking back at me this time a bright smile filled his face. Bella's face light up at this, "Yes come on Annie." She hung her arm over my shoulder pulling me into a sideways hug, while leaning her head against mine. "I love you Bells. I'm glad I came." Squeezing my shoulder lovingly, "I'm glad you came too, Annie. I couldn't have a wedding without my little sister now could I?" I didn't say anything to that, Frowning as I consider that I didn't even know she was getting married. Smiling at a certain memory that had popped into my head, "How much do you love me Bella?" I asked in slightly amused tone at my childish tactics. Laughing Bella answered, "I love you from the moon and back Annie." This had gone on for as long as I could remember. It all started when I was three one night when I was getting into bed. Bella had been helping me, for she was the only one I would let help me. Renee knew this and just saw it as a sisterly bond. After putting me in bed, I asked the question that had been floating in my little three year old brain, "Belwa, how much do you lobe me?" I had asked in the sweet little innocent voice all little kids had at that age. She her chocolate brown eyes looked into my light blue ones, she brush my soft brown curls out of my face before she answered in her soft voice more mature then it should be for a five year old little girl, but then Bella has always acted older then most. "I love you from the moon and back Annie, forever and for always, otay never forget that." She finished with a kiss on my rosy cheek, muttering good night and left to her room ending the little conversation. Smiling at the memory I hadn't even noticed that we had gotten to the car and were already halfway to Forks. "Hey Annie what's on your mind? You've been absorbed in your own thought for awhile now, you okay?" Bella's calm voice brought me back into reality. I looked from the window, towards the passenger's seat to see a worried expression on my dear sister's face. "Um, oh yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it Bells, just remembering you know."

"Remembering what, Annie?" "Just the memory when you came up with the moon and back, forever and always. You know when you were five and I was three?" "Of course I remember Annie. It's true too you know. Know matter what happens to me or to you. I will always love you. Do you understand?" Bella's voice had a certain pleading that scared me. I could tell it scared Charlie as well, for he looked over at Bells, who just ignored him and waited for me voice my answer. What scared me the most was the look in her brown eyes; there was fear and sadness, as well as love and kindness. Not trusting my voice to speak I just shook my head in answer. What did my sister mean by 'no matter what happens'? Did she know something that the rest of us didn't? Did she plan on going somewhere? I didn't know, but I swear on all that is holy I was going to find out the meaning behind her words. Gazing out the window all I say was trees and green. Green and green and can you guess, more green. This caused me to groan, making Charlie's eyes dart from the road to look at me through the rearview mirror, a questioning look in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile, and in return I received a knowing nod. "Don't' worry Annie, I know your used to the city, but I'm sure you'll find that the trees and natural are rather calming." Yeah right. The even at my summer camp there weren't this many trees. Looking away from my fathers gaze, I looked back out the window and the never ending green scenery. This was going to be a long, long few weeks.

~Sometime Later~

The rest of the short way to Forks was silent. Everybody seemed to be absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally the sign into Forks came into view. 'Welcome to Forks population: Dead'. This cause to me laugh, someone had taken a piece of cardboard and covered up the population number. From the passengers seat I swore I heard Bells mumble something along the lines of 'ha-ha-ha, real funny Emmett,' but I couldn't be sure. Taking in the small town just made this whole thing a lot crappier. Sighing to myself I sunk deeper into the back seat of the cruiser. The Fork high school alone was about the size of the cafeteria at my old school. The expression on my face caused Bella to laugh.

"Oh come on Annie, its not that bad. The teachers are pretty nice and the kids are, umm okay too." She hesitated on the last few words. I just gave her the 'yeah-right-look.' "I'm serious Lis, it's an okay school. I did go there for like what almost 2 years." True she did, but if the kids are at all like the jerk she's marrying then I wouldn't like the school at all.

"Are all the people at your school by any chance like this Edward Cullen of yours?" I couldn't stop myself from saying his name as if it were a bad disease. Which I slowly regretted after seeing the look on Bells face, there was anger and some sadness, and she looked as if she had, had the upcoming conversation before.

"Annie please tell me as to why you don't seem to care for my fiancé, you haven't even met Edward and you already don't like him, why is that?" she questioned a determine look on her pretty face. Was she kidding me? Like she couldn't guess as to why I already loathed her future husband. He had broken my sister's heart, leaving her a walking corpse. I listened to her cry for hours because of this asshole and she just took him back like nothing happened. Bella must have gotten a clue as to what I was thinking because she answered quickly and in a deep tone, "I've forgiven him Annie. He knows what he did hurt me and it crushes him. I love him Annie, Don't give me that look Annie, I do. He's like my oxygen and I need him. So please Annie I have forgiven him, so you should too. I know you probably think I'm an idiot, but when you find the love of your life you'll know just what I mean. Please just try to be nice to him, for me Annie?" Damn her, she knows that I would do anything for even if it killed me inside, and this would.

"I'm not going to promise you anything Bella. Your right I think you are an idiot for taking that bastard back after what he did to you, I mean you hurt my sister you hurt me too, and no one hurts my sister without getting a trip to the hospital. Don't worry Charlie the girl walked away with only a few stitches, but anyway Bells I will try. I really will, but once again I can't promise you anything." I told her. I would try to be nice to Cullen, but I was going to have a very serious conversation with him, that would leave him very scared or either leaving him in pain. Either one I was fine with. By the looks of Charlie's face he didn't like my sister marrying this Edward Cullen either. Yes one thing me and daddy dearest have in common. Maybe we could team up and beat the crap out of this Cullen asshole. That could be fun, some daddy-daughter bonding. I could feel the cruiser coming to a stop. I looked up at the houses I haven't been to in almost four years. "Welcome home kiddo." This caused me to look at Charlie in surprise. He was already out of the car before I could say anything. Getting out of the car, I followed Bells into the house. Finding Charlie in the kitchen, I sat down at the little table before asking my question.

"Did you really mean it?" I looked at him. His back facing me, not even turning around to answer me, "Well umm, no, I mean yes. Yes I meant what I said. I was hoping that even after the wedding that you'd like to live here for a couple of months or even till you graduate. I mean with Bella getting married and everything, it will get pretty lonely being all by myself. And you know it would be nice, if you, umm-." "I would love to stay here after the wedding dad. Get to know each other a little more." I smiled at his back, as I saw his shoulders return to normal and the breath I'm sure he had been holding escaped his mouth. Turning to me with a smile plastered on his face, he walked toward me, his hand clasping my shoulder in a loving way squeezing it gently he left for what I'm guessing the living room to watch a game or something. Some things never change, and to my finding I didn't mind it so much. It was a familiar feeling and I liked it.

I looked around the small kitchen taking it in. No more then 2 people should be in it at a time unless they sat at the small table. Though it was small it was homely. Bella had made certain of it, and I would have to keep it that way once she was gone. I could tell that her leaving crushed Charlie. I pitied him. His eldest daughter was going to leave him and before I came, his other "hated" him. He would have once again been alone. Feeling tired from the days activities, I sat there awkwardly at the small table not knowing were I was to sleep. Bella must have remembered that I haven't been here in ages and that I probably didn't even remember were the closet was, came down and just stared at me for a minute before speaking. "You've changed sense the last time I saw you. You actually look like a 16 year old and not 12 like you used to." She teased as she came around to sit in front of me. "Well you look different too Bells. What did you like grow an inch or something?" I teased back, which caused her to laugh.

"Just because you're a half an inch taller then I doesn't mean you can treat me this way. My gosh Annie, when did you become such a witch." She said dramatically throwing her arm over her face and sighing. This made me laugh so hard I literally fell out of my chair with a nice big thump, leaving both roaring in laughter.

"You missy will be sleeping on this here lovely sleeping bag, that I so lovingly got out for you." Bells teased saying in a horrible British accent.

"That was terrible Bells, how about you just stick to the regular American accent you were born wit huh." I said pulling out my pajamas and toiletries. Heading for the bathroom, only to be pushed into the door on my way there causing me to land hard on the nice wood floor, only seeing the back of my hysterical sister as she ran to the bathroom, tripping ever so slightly on the way.

"Ha-ha-ha Bella very funny, you know what I'll just stay here and get better acquainted with the floor" I listen for a comeback but all I got was more hysterical laughter. Laughing to myself as I pilled myself off the floor, not even bothering to put one my pjs I made my way over to the window. The sun had set and the moon was shining so bright I could see almost to the end of the block. I was just staring at the moon, when movement caught me attention. I looked to were it was only to be met with nothing. Shaking my head, I want to my lovely sleeping bag, not knowing that a certain pair of golden eyes that were slowly changing to a darker gold were watching me in curiosity and amazement and angry. Once my head hit the pillow Bella had laid out for me, I was out like a light. The last thing that I heard before be surrounded by my dreamland was two voices talking in whispers. One voice I didn't know was deep and velvety. It sounded like that of an angle and the other one had to be Bella, I could tell her calming voice from anyone's. The last thing I heard startled me, as much as I wanted to wake up my body wouldn't allow it. The very guy I wanted to get my hands on was here and I couldn't do anything about it. With one sentence my sister unknowingly sent me into a restless sleep.

"Bella, who is this, what is this girl doing here? Why does she look so much like you? I can't read her mind and her smell…Oh her smell; she's just as _intoxicating_ as you." He stressed out when he thought about her smell Edward Cullen hated lying to Bella, but he couldn't confess what he was really thinking. For Edward was not only confused, but angered to. Who was this girl that looked and smelled just like his Bella? It couldn't be a sister, she would have told him right? Maybe it was a cousin. That wasn't what made him made though. It was the fact that before he saw Bella walking into the room, he was attracted to this girl, not only that but her smell sent his senses into a frenzy, more so then even Bella's did. The voice of him fiancé brought Edward out of his thought.

"Edward this is Annalise May Swan. She's my little sister that's the reason she looks like me. When we were younger people always asked if we were twins. She's here for _our_ wedding, and as for her smell I don't know about that, but yes I know I never told you about her, but with everything that has been going on I guess I just didn't find the time. Now before you ask me 'Bella how can you forget about your own sister' let me explain. I meant to tell you and I'm surprised you haven't noticed the pictures Charlie has on his wall, considering the whole vampire thing; but with the whole James thing, then you leaving and then the Vitoria thing and now the wedding it just hasn't came up." Bella felt bad about not telling Edward the man the she loved with all her heart about her sister, but she really had forgotten with everything that had gone on, who wouldn't. She was hopping to introduce them when Edward and she had visited her mother and Phil in Florida, but when she found out that Annie was at camp that hope vanished.

"You have a sister. Well that's nice to know. I'm sure Alice will just love dressing her up for the wedding. She is going to be in the wedding isn't she?" Edward looked at Bella waiting for her answer. He could tell that she was picturing Alice dressing someone else up by the look on her beautiful face.

"I haven't asked her, but I'm sure she would gladly accept the invite if I asked her. Oh do you think we could take her to meet your family?" How could he say no to the love of his live especially when her face lit up the way it did.

"Of course love, tomorrow I'll come by and pick you to up at 11. How does that sound." He smiled his dazzling smile at her. Bella fell into the smile. She loved that smile.

"That would be fine." She leaned in to meet his lips in a soft kiss. She also loved his kisses. She couldn't wait for him to change her, so that she could kiss him forever. Pulling away, Edward carefully walking around his fiancés sleeping sister, holding his breath as he did; passing her he got a good look at her. She was a beauty anyone could see that, she had freckles across her nose while Bella didn't. She her cheeks held the same rosy color as Bella's as well. He had to look away from her, for even though he loved and adored Bella to no end, and found her beautiful. Annie was a different beautiful then her elder sister, which caused him to find her attractive. This ashamed him causing him to look away from Bella's younger sister.

"You're not staying?" Bella called quietly as she saw him heading toward the window. "You can just leave when you usually do, she's a heavy sleeper, she-...Oh never mind I understand. The smell is too much for you right now. I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Yes tomorrow. I love you Bells. Sleep well." And with that he left. Leaving a tired Bella to mull over what just happened. Before she fell into a light sleep she whispered lovingly to what seem to be no one "I love you too." Though she knew that out there a certain Edward Cullen heard her perfectly.


	5. Mornings, Fiances and Meeting the Family

Have you ever woken up in an unfamiliar place and totally flipped? Like with screaming and throwing things? Yeah me either.

Well I hoped that wasn't the case when I punched Charlie in the face when he woke me up to say good-bye this morning, startling Bella so much that she fell off the bed, landing hard on the on so lovely floor. Ha-ha-ha doesn't feel so good now does it?

Once Bella calmed me down and Charlie left for work it was too late to go back to sleep. Damn. I was so going to be grumpy; well it's not my fault. Charlie just had to wake me up. He took it better then I thought he would have. Told me I had a good right hook and that not to worry about him, though I did when I could see the shadow of a black eye coming on. I heard him mumbling a couple of curses and an explanation he could give the guys down at the station, something along the lines of family and basketball. Wonder if they bought it, I mean I wouldn't believe him with Bella and me as his kids, yeah right. Ball to the face my ass. If it had been Bella that woke me up, she would have waited till about 12. Oh how I would have been wrong.

Sitting at the small table in the kitchen, eating my _Captain Crunch_, glaring off into space,is when Bella decided to drop the bomb.

"Annie, you better hurry in about 30 minutes, Edward is coming to pick us up so you can meet and get to know his family and my future in-laws. Also you can try on your bridesmaid dress." Hearing the groan that came from my direction caused her to raise her naturally shaped eyebrow up in a questioning manor, a smug smile placed on her face. Oh how I wanted to smack it right of her face. And she was just going to assume that I wanted to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. What if I had other plans? What if a hot stud asked to escort me during the wedding? Yeah like that was going to happen….it would be funny though. I would love to be a bridesmaid in Bells wedding, but she just assumes and doesn't ask. Total mom gene there, yep Renee does this all the time. "What you don't want to be in my wedding, I can understand if you don't want to. But it would make me happy if you were and yes you would have to wear a dress." A pouty look came to Bella's face, one of my few weaknesses when it came to my sister. Two almost three in on day and don't think I'll forget what she did yesterday, that little witch. I will so get her back. She won't even see it coming. Looking back at her face I saw the same pouty lip though this time she had watered her eyes, looking up from under her eyelashes. "Please Annie, please, please, please." "Okay, Okay. I will be in your wedding and I will wear a stupid bridesmaid dress even if it will kill me as I walk, but I will not wear high heels do I make myself clear, Bella I would be a walking death trap to myself." I made sure to make my voice held no room for discussion or buts and what ifs. "Oh thank you thank you thank you. Annie I have always wanted my little sister to be in my wedding when ever I was to have a wedding, but now that I am it will be like a dream come true." With that she got up and skipped, well to her best ability to skip, away from the kitchen, but before heading up stairs "Hurry up missy, you only have 20 minutes till Edward gets here."

And with that she was gone. What the hell did this guy do to my sister? I mean a "dream come true" what the hell is that crap. Sense when is Bella all lovey–dovey, it's kind of gross, though I do get to meet this Edward guy. I can do this; I can be nice to the jerk wade that hurt me sister. Like hell I could, but for Bells I could hopefully do it. Getting up from the table and walking over to the sink putting the now empty bowl into the soapy water Bella had put in there earlier. I stared out the small window at the little neighborhood that stood almost still in the foggy morning. The morning dew made it seem that everything could glow, when the sun hit it. It was beautiful, maybe I could get used to this small town and its woody nature. "15 minutes, Annie you better get ready." Bella singsong voice broke me out of my trance. Sighing I made my way up the stairs to get my things that I would need for the day. Might as well make the best of it, I will make these people so impressed that when they take one look at me it will leave them speechless. I love making people speechless, it's really fun.

Passing Bells and making my way into the bathroom clothes and make up in hand, "You better hurr-," "I know Bells, Edward will be here soon." And with that I slammed the door ending the conversation. I listened to the silence of the house. Strange, I had heard the door open and close, as well as voices downstairs and yet the house was silent. If they were making out in the living room I was so going to kick butt. Walking down the stairs carefully, I made my why into the living room only to find Bella and what I guessed to her fiancé Edward Cullen, the future husband, the guy that left my sister broken hearted and then just came back into her willing arms. Bastard, sick, sick bastard. Upon seeing that they were no longer alone, Bella smiled at me got up and walked over to me. "Annie, I have someone I want you to meet." Dragging me over to the guy I loathed already. I looked anywhere, but his face. Bells had told me that he was like a god compared to any other guy she had ever seen. I snorted at the memory. Realizing what I had done caused my face to slowly grown hot and I could tell that oh so lovely blush that I hated had spread across my freckled nose as well as cheeks, damnit all to heck. At this I could hear a sharp intake of breath coming from my sister's future hubby. Out of curiosity I looked up into the eyes of The Edward Cullen. I felt my heart flutter at the color of his eyes. They were not the unique topaz or golden color my sister had told me so many times about, but a bone chilling black. Looking away from his intense and almost hungry gaze I studied his other features, but to my dismay he did even come close to the god Bells had described. Now don't get me wrong this guy was far more attractive then any other man I have ever seen, but he just didn't do it for me. At least Bella won't have to worry about me stealing her hubby or anything. Not that I would ever try to steal anything from Bells, but hell she can keep him.

"Annie this is Edward Cullen my fiancé, Edward this is my little sister, Annie." Bella looked between the two of us eyebrow raised waiting for us to acknowledge each other. Letting out a breath, that I'm pretty sure he didn't even take in Edward was the first to make a move. Stretching out his hand in the familiar manor, all I did is star at it. Bella seeing that I was not going to start being nice at this very moment and that I was not going to take his hand without force, shoved her bony elbow into my side. Rubbing my side I looked her dead in the eye daring her to do it again, only receiving a dirty look. Sighing I took hold of his pale hand which I quickly let go finding it ice cold. I looked at him in curiosity and suspicion.

"Hello _Edward_." I said his name with as much venom as I could, glaring ever so slightly, earning another elbowing from Bella. I could see the questioning in Edwards eyes as to why I was acting like this, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction in getting an answer.

"Hello Annie. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice ever so polite and musical, never once acting as if I had just gave him the stink eye, which I had by the way. "Shall we go ladies? I know at least one of my sisters is waiting to meet you Annie. My family are all waiting to meet you, but Alice is jumping off the walls by now." After this he held out his elbow for Bella and the headed for what I assumed his car. What was she ADHD or something? His car has to be much better then Bella's if we couldn't drive there ourselves. "Yes we shall darling." Bella tried using her horrible British accent, causing Edward to chuckle lightly and her to giggle…Yes I said giggle, her giggling lead me to snort. This guy had to be brainwashing my sister. I could just see her brain turning into mush as we made our way to his Shiny Volvo. So he had an okay car. A Volvo was no big deal, Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Once in the car Bella buckled up her seatbelt and held on for dear life. Edward look into the rearview mirror meeting my eyes, I saw laughter and . When I say this I buckled my seatbelt and held on just like my sister. Once I did the car went flying and I slammed into the back of the seat, screaming as we went. What the hell was this guy trying to do kill me and my sister? This guy was crazy? I looked out the window and the trees didn't even look like trees more like blurs. That's not how trees are supposed to look. This asshole was freak 'in insane. I do have to admit thought it was kind of fun. Kind of like a fair ride or something. My screaming turned into laughter causing the whole car to fill with laughter. Maybe this was going to be fun, maybe, just maybe.

It didn't take us that long to get from the house to the Cullen's abode. I had to admit that the house was beautiful. Before I had the chance to get out of the car, Edward was already at my side of the car and opening the door.

"Awe, what a gentleman, looks like chivalry isn't dead just yet." I teased as I got out of the car. "What can I say?" Edward teased back shrugging his shoulders slightly an adorable crooked smile placing on his face. Bella had told me she loved this smile every time she talked about Edward. This caused me to laugh. I looked around to see Edward and Bella already half way to the house; I had to run to catch up. When I did Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye and in an amused tone asked "Took you long enough Annie?" Shoving her slightly causing her to fall into Edward I mumbled a "Shut up." Looking at the door so that neither Bella nor Edward could see the blush creepy up my face, I could hear both of them trying to hold back their laughter. Shooting them a look causing them to sober up quiet quickly, clearing his throat Edward was the first to speak, "So Annie you ready to meet the rest of the Cullen's family?" sighing I straightened my clothes, fixed my hair and looked him straight in the eyes and answered, "Ready as I'll every be." Opening the door the smell of chocolate cookies came hitting me hard. I loved cookies any one who knew me long enough would know this. Maybe Bella told them. Even if she didn't this was so getting them brownie points. "Annie would you stop spacing and get in here, ever one is waiting to meet you." Bella irritated voice brought me out of my thought. I looked around to see the hall empty. I could hear many different voices that in some way sounded musical. Following the voices I came to the room where everybody was supposedly waiting for me. Here I go, it's now or never. With a deep breath I walked into the room to where the "famous Cullen's family" was sitting. This was going to be fun.


	6. Meet the Family 2, Protection, Passion

Walking into the room had to be like a fat kid walking into a candy store. Every single one member of the Cullen's family was good looking, especially the big dark hair one. I didn't know what it was, but the big tall muscular ones always got me. Looking around at the Cullen's something caught my attention. They all had the same golden eyes, every single one of them. Another thing that caught me attention was the fact that all each and every pair of eyes other then Bella's were slowly, but surely changing into black. Now let me tell you its pretty creepy when you see someone's eyes change color and you also think your on something. Though I know that's not the case, I knew something was totally wrong with not only my sister's fiancés family, but him as well. Surveying the room I took a chance to look at every member of this interesting family.

To the left of me sat the hot beef cake, next to a really bitchy looking blonde. I mean she looked like she had the hole Empire State Building shoved up her ass twisted sideways and I hope somebody told her that if she keeps her face like that it will freeze. Also she is so going to get wicked frown line and really bad crows feet. Across from them was a very tense looking blonde, who looked as if he would totally jump me right here and now. Like that wasn't uncomfy or anything. Next to sat a very bubbly and bouncy girl who looked as if someone shoved the freak' in sun shine down her throat. Maybe someone should like tie her down or something before she starts bouncing of the walls and breaking shit, cause it all looks pretty spendy. Then there was the golden couple, they had to be the rents of this little fam-damnly. They looked pretty cool I guess. The way they sat told me they really loved each other. Some day I hoped I could have that kind of love. Someday that is the key word, meaning for like in a couple years if anything. The room was silent, we sat there, and well I stood there awkwardly, nobody knowing who should say something first. If this was the welcome Bella got, lucky her. I was worried they were all going to jump me or something maybe oh I don't know eat me with the look they had in their eyes.

~Few minutes later~

The air in the room was so tense I could have choked to death on it. Bella must have noticed this for she came up to me, took my hand, turned towards the Cullen's and started the introductions. "Everybody this is my little sister Annie and Annie theses are the Cullen's. That's Emmett and Rosalie over there. Jasper and Alice over ther-," before Bella could finish her sentence, the small little bouncy ball made it's was over to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Well not literally though that's what it felt like, it was tighter them normal, so tight I couldn't breath. I was pretty sure I was turning blue. The picture of that fat blue or "violet" girl from _Willy Wonka _popped into my head. Oh god o was going to die a small blue girl. I can see it now. Annalise May Swan: loving daughter, good sister and abnormal blue girl. "Alice I don't think she can breathe. Maybe you need to ease up just a little?" I could tell Bella was trying to stay calm, but she was failing miserably. I could hear the bits and pieces of panic that she couldn't conceal. My god was I really turning blue? "Oops. Ha-ha. Sorry." Alice chuckled nervously as she gently let go of me. Once her oddly cold arms left me body, I gasped in all the air that I could. "I'm so, so very sorry Annie. It's just that I've been waiting to meet you since I saw you wer-;" she stopped midsentence after receiving a rather nasty look from the rest of the Cullen's family. "I mean since Bella told us her, you were coming." Grabbing my hand she looked me right in the eyes. I could see the sincerity in her darkened eyes. "I mean it's just so exciting. Meet you, Bella's wedding, just everything. Ooh now we can go shopping and find you accessories for your dress for the wedding. We can stay up and talk and do make-over's, not that you really need it I mean your just like your sister. Your b-e-a-utiful, Bella is too, though she'll never admit it. Every time she denies it I just want to hit her. I mean you both have really nice hair and both your eyes are breath taking." She smiled kindly. I knew right then and there that this girl was my sister's best friend not because she was going to be her sister-in-law, but by the way she talked and looked at Bella. Lucky ducky, she just gets everything doesn't she? Attractive fiancé, nice and overly hyper friends, rich in-laws; am I missing anything, I don't think so.

"Oh Annie, do you want to see the plans me and Bel- and I made for the wedding?" Alice asked nonchalantly, but the look on her face I could tell she was hoping I would say yes. I heard a groan coming from Bella. Smiling I was about to reply when the wicked blonde from the west decided to rudely interrupted me. "Oh come now Alice, I'm sure Annie doesn't wish to be bombarded with all those silly wedding plans. Why don't you take her and Bella shopping or anything more appealing. I mean you do need a break. You've been so busy lately with all of _Bella_'s wedding plans. Take your toys, I mean the girls and do something fun, hmm?" A smug smirk laced it's self on Rosalie's perfect little face. The way she said Bella's name made me want to just rip off all her dainty blonde curls from her head, and wipe that smug smirk of her face. "Oh yeah, umm we don't have to look at them, it was an idea. We can go shopping or upstairs to talk if you want?" the disappointment that fell on not only Alice's face, but the Bella's as well sent little ninja stars at my heart. What was this brads problem? What was she lesbian or something? Maybe she was jealous that Alice was paying more attention to Bella and me, then to her. That would be hilarious if she was, not that I have anything against people who like people of the same sex, I just think it would be fun to piss off the Blonde if she was. Sure they would all think I'm crazy or something. "Actually Rosalie I would love to see my sisters wedding plans, I mean she is my sister and everything. Just show the way Alice and let's have some fun." I smirked at the evil witch, before giving Alice and Bella a reassuring smile. The way Alice's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Great, I'll be back in a jiffy, okie dokie." And with that she ran up the stairs faster then I thought humanly possible. Maybe their from the plant Krypton or something like that, or maybe their inhuman man eating aliens.

The smirk on the blondies face was gone faster then you can say green blue berries. HA, take that you smelly blonde bimbo.

~Couple hours later (okay like 10 hours, but yeah) ~

Then time looking over Bella's wedding plans was fun. The wedding was going to be beautiful and she would look like a princess in a fairytale. As much as Bella complained, I could tell she was excited deep down inside, I could see it in her eyes. They sparkled every time Alice mentioned Edward or how pretty she'd be, or what they'd be doing on the honeymoon. Though its was sometimes a downer when the brat in heels kept making rude comments and glaring at anybody who wouldn't pay attention to her or every time she made a snide remark I came burning back with a witty comment. "Bell's I 'm so excited for you. You are going to have the best time at your reception and not only that but the honeymoon." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at her, earning an elbow in the ribcage. Alice nodding in agreement not able to speak from laughing to hard, her laugh was amusing to hear. It sounded like a million tiny bells ringing, kind of like _Tinker Bell_ when she laughs at the kids in _Peter Pan._ That thought made me laugh causing Alice to laugh even harder. "Oh shut up both of you." Bella's voice was stern, but the blush that was creeping up her face didn't help to sober us up. Bella frowned and crossed her arms, huffing as she leaned back into the chair. "Okay Bella we'll stop; don't get your knickers in a twist." I told her wiping a tear away from my eye. "Come on Bells we were just joking. Laugh a little. You know if you frown like that you'll get really bad frown lines." I nodded agreeing with Alice. She really would, it's like when your mother says 'keep your face like that and it will freeze like that.' well our mother never said it; it was always Bella, but you get my point. "Oh Bella your going to look so b-e-a-utiful in your dress, and if we curl your hair a little bit you'll look even more smashing." Alice cooed, as Edward played with a strand of Bella's hair. A rather unappealing snort was heard across the room, I knew exactly who that unattractive snort cam from to. Miss pageants show Barbie. What the hell is here problem? What did Bella ever do to her? Is she always like this or is she just mean to people that are smarter.

"Do you have a problem?" I questioned glaring at the annoying blonde. Startled she looked at me as if I should have dared to talk to her. Who the Hell did she think she was, the Queen of Scotts or something?

"Excuse me?" her snotty voice was getting on my last nerve. By now ever one in the room had gone quiet.

"You heard me you self-centered bitch. What the hell is your problem with my sister? You've been treating her like she nothing, but a chewed up piece of gum on a fat kids shoe ever since we got here and I'm guessing longer then that to by the looks of it." I knew my voice was rising with each word, but I didn't care this girl was unbelievable. She was worse then the populars at my high school. No one treated my sister like this, no one. Bella knew this because she grabbed my arm tightly. "Annie, do not worry about it she's just a little stressed aren't you Rose?" Bella gave her a pleading look only to receive a frightening glare. That's it. Standing to my full height of 5'4, got about a foot away from her. She looked me up and down, smirking slightly before she stood as well. Damn she was a good 5 inches taller then me. I could take her easily. I've taken down bigger girls then her. She'd be a breeze, I hope. "Yeah stress, that's it. I've been doing so much you know, with the wedding and all." She looked at me laughter in her eyes and a slimy smirk one her ugly face. Yeah some people might think she's beautiful or like goddess, but her attitude towards my sister made her the ugliest person in my eyes. With that she flicked her hair as if challenging me to say something else. Oh how little she knew me. I could feel my face heating up, my hands turned into fist. Nails digging into flesh, I didn't trust to speak, but I knew I had to say something because I would not loss this fight in front of my sister. I knew she admire my outgoingness and bravery. I was not going to let her see me lose to this ogre. Raising my head, I stood the straightest I could. My eyes made contact with hers, blue and gold. I'm sure to any other it looked like we were having a starring contest of some sort, but to us we were having a dispute. Exhale, inhale, I could do this without punching her in the face. Words Annie use your words, I could hear Bella's calm voice in my head, just like when I was younger. From the corner of my eyes I quickly looked at Bella. Her face was contorted in concern and horror. Tears felled her chocolaty brown eyes. Edward held her against his chest tightly, a dangerous fire in his now darkened eyes. Looking back at Blondie I saw that her eyes as well have become black. "Annie come on lets go. It's late and I'm sure you're tired, jet lag and all." Bella's plead didn't waver my gaze if anything it hardened it.

"Listen to me very closely Rosalie Hale if you ever and I mean ever disrespect or hurt my sister in any way you will pay dearly. I will rip you limb from limb. You will be in so much pain that you will wish you were dead. My sister means the world to me and if someone hurts her, there hurting me and I will do any thing for her. I swear that if you ever move a finger the wrong way in her presence and she tells me you will pay. Got it, good." the tone of my voice scared me. It didn't sound like me at all. It was cold and threatening. With one more hard look I turned to a shocked Bella, with a small smile asked if we could go home. She nodded and Edward said he would drive us. After thanking the very stunned Cullen's family for there hospitality walked straight outside without even a second glance in Rosalie's direction, who was now being cooed by Emmett, even thought she keep telling him she was fine, and I swore that I heard her say something about human and stupid girl, but I wasn't paying attention. Little did I know that Rosalie Hale had been in much more pain then I could ever cause her or that she was already dead or that she wished she could be truly dead, or that I even though I was mortal scared her more then anything has in a very long time.

In the car no one said anything. This I was grateful for. The threatening had taken a lot out of me. Laying my head on the cold glass was refreshing against my hot skin. I closed my eyes slipping into a light sleep by the purr of the engine.

"Bella have you ever seen your sister like that before?" Edward broke the agonizing silence that had been over them since they left the Cullen's house. Bella inhaled and exhaled before answering in a small tired voice, "She can get pretty over protective, just like someone I know." She looked over at him love in her eyes, the concern for her sister still there as well as the horrors of the day. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was be in her bed cuddling next to Edward just letting the day's events and stress slip away. "But I have never seen her like that before. Never and it scared me Edward. Should I worry about it, or just think of it like she just had some built up anger and it just finally bu-," she never finished her questioned for once she leant her head against the cool glass copying her little sister unknowing that she did so, she was asleep as well. Edward looked over at his sleeping beauty. Smiling he pressed harder down on the acceleration causing the engine to purr louder. "Sleep Bella just sleep, when you wake up I'll be there like always." Turning his gaze to the rearview mirror his gaze fell upon the sleeping girl in the back. He cold feel his eyes darken as her sent filled his senses no thanks to his open window. Thought whirled through his head, thoughts that scared and ashamed him. He loved Bella and nothing could change that. Not even her younger sister much more intoxicating smell or the fact that he couldn't read her mind. Edward's frustrated groan filled the car as he thought about how he would have to practice control just like with Bella, but it would be ten times harder. Edward lost himself in his thought as he drove the love of his live and her younger sister home. This was going to be a long couple of days.

Okay guys here you go….Enjoy the chapter I will try to hurry on the next one as fast as I can….Once again sorry about the spelling… I'm not a speller, I'm a writer…lol..

Willy Wonka belongs to the guy that wrote the book…I don't know who that is

Tinker Bell and Peter Pan both belong to J.M Barrie…

And last but not least all the characters of Twilight belong to the grate and power author Stephenie Meyer …we hail to thy….lol


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't gotten another chapter up yet…but this weekend I should get like 3-5 up so hang in there…..

Thanks for the reviews guys…I like to know what others think of my work…


	8. Jungle Boogie Part 1

Jungle Boogie…..Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning was crap. I was sore and still cranky from the night before and I hated it. I was amazed to find myself in my own "bed," –if you could call it as much- and guessed that Edward carried me in. Ew much, hope I didn't catch anything. Today I think I'll go and get a cot or something then explore the town and maybe even this La Push Bella had told me about so many times. La Push isn't that a fun word to say Laaa Puuush. Hehehe, funny words make everything better. Getting up, back stiff, oh something popped that's never good, I made my way to the small bathroom to start my morning routines, not even noticing the 2 lumps on my sister's bed. Stop rewind this "discovery" caused me to wheel around towards my sister's bed, almost sending to met the floor. That would have sucked big time. 2 why is there 2 lumps? There's Bella and then who then hell is that, I counted on my fingers; a slightly confused look played on my face. I was on the floor so that leaves, I turned my narrowed gaze from my sleeping sister to the gaze of a slightly surprised golden eyes Edward Cullen Not only did his eyebrow do that cool eyebrow thingy, but I know I had lifted my own eyebrow in a questioning manner-not as cool or smooth, but raised none the less. - Oh ho, Bella naughty, naughty you skank. Sleeping with a boy before the wedding, I' am so telling Charlie. Ha so much for wearing white, I snorted amused about the whole situation. A slow grin formed on Ed's porcelain face, successes glowing in his topaz eyes; in return I gave him the finger. I could see the amusement in his stupid funky colored eyes and lifted my finger once more this time in a shooshing motion as I pointed to my sister; who was sleeping peacefully on Edwards's chest, mumbling softly in her sleep. Silly Bella I sighed to myself, something's never change.

When Bella still lived with me in Arizona sometimes me and my best friend (Meagan is her name, she's totally awesome, tell ya abut her later,) would just sit there and talk to her in her sleep. It was one of the most amusing things ever. Without another glance at my sleeping sister or Edward, I once again made my way to the small bathroom that now Bella and Charlie and I have to share. A cold shower it would be to wake up, but a warm shower would be so much better decisions, decisions. As I walked to the bathroom I could hear Charlie's soft snoring coming from downstairs. Must have fallen asleep watching the game; I shook my head amused, why does it seem like there's always a game on here? Weird.

The small bathroom was homely, I'm sure Bella had something to do with it. It wasn't plain or girly, but just simple. Waiting for the water to heat up, I turned and looked in the small old mirror on the cream wall jumping at what I saw. Looking at the girl in the mirror would cause anyone to grimace. No wonder Cullen looked like he wanted to wet himself with amusement. My hair looks like a freak'n haystack, sticking up this way and that. My make-up was, I don't even want to talk about it, but I can say one thing eww. I was totally funky looking. Look out Frankenstein's bride; I think I might bet you in a beauty contest. Rolling my eyes at my immature thoughts I stripped down totally avoiding the mirror. I mean what girl like looking at her body. I can bet you anything that Forks Barbie does. I know I don't and neither does Bella. Getting into the shower carefully, don't want to kill myself or anything; I let out a sigh of pleasure. It felt so good to have the warmth on my cold flesh. So much for the cold shower, I wonder if Bella has anymore of that strawberry shampoo.

About an hour or so later…………………………………………………………………

Stepping out of the shower, whipping the now clouded mirror I looked at myself once more; sapphire eyes stared back at me. Now I don't want to seem vain, but I was pretty, not beautiful, but just pretty. With my dark brown hair that reached mid back and curled slightly at the ends. My soft sun kissed complexion that I earned while at camp this summer; something that showed that Bella and I were different. Not to mention she has chocolate brown eyes, while I had the sapphire blues. My face wasn't as structured as Bella's, for I still had that stubborn baby fat in my check that always seemed to have a natural blush to them; while hers still had a blush her face was slimmer. I was small, but had the womanly curves both my mother and Bella had. I was neither fat nor skinny, more like just right. Not to mention I had a nice sized bust if I do say so myself. Hearing the smugness of my thoughts, sighing I turned my gaze away from the small mirror, eyes searching for my clean clothes. Damn. I started to panic, I had forgotten my clothes. How would I get them now? Was Bella awake? Were both of them out of her room already? Taking a deep breath trying to calm my racing thoughts I opened the door, peeking my head out checking the hall, as the steam flooded out of the room. Seeing it empty I darted to Bella's room racing in only to slam the door behind me. Empty. Thank god, that would have been embarrassing. I nodded to myself as I search the room for any intruders, back against the door; hand searching for a lock. Okay no lock. No lock, I looked down at the handle, who doesn't have a lock? Whatever I'll just have to be quick; get the clothes run back to the bathroom. Silent and sneaky, just like a ninja Annie. Ready. Set. Go.

Charlie had left me a package in his room that he needed to take to his friend Billy Black, but because of work he told Bella to tell me that I was to deliver it to him after I did my exploring, as well as to be careful. What was in the package I could only guess fishing crap. I hoped since I didn't have a car and Bella was always with Edward, she'd so generously loan me her car, which I was ecstatic about. As much as I enjoyed walking whether in the rain or shine; here being Forks, more rain, I would rather drive around this small town especially if I was going to buy myself a cot or something. I mean I would totally ditch the car later after my trip the store, so I could explore the town on a more personal level. Though I would come back so I could co to La Push, hehe La Push, Bella said it's about a mile or so out of town.

Making my way to the small kitchen, package in hand, I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone. 1 down 2 to go, then I would be all by myself when I returned from my exposition, and then I could start planning my plot for world domination. Mwahahahaha-cough-hahaha-cough, choke. I smirked to myself, snorting at my immaturity. I past my sister and her "fiancé" as they stared lovely into each others eyes; how romantic, not, gag me with a spoon. I groaned ignoring them the best I could. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, I reached for my Lucky Charms. Charlie had bought me; well had Bella bought me; only to find an empty space. Oh hells no, turning my gaze on my sister, glaring at her smiling face as she munched happily on _My_Lucky Charms; while Edward played with a piece of her brown locks. Eww did they always have to be so mushy. Still focus Annie. Glaring, I stomped over to the table grabbed my cereal faster then I thought I could; holding the box to my chest protectively. Causing both Bells and Eddie boy to snap out of the lovey dovey trance they were in. Bella looked at me questioningly until she noticed my expression, then she saw my charms and added 2 and 2 together, her expression turned from questioning to an innocent smile. Edward on the other hand looked between Bella and I incredulously. Her nervous giggles causing my glare to harden.

"_My_ charms, not Bella's, mine" I told her as if I was talking to a five year old, squeezing the box closer to my person. I know I was being childish, but this was _My_ favorite cereal. Bells had her coo coo for Coco Puff crap and I had my Lucky Charms. Plain and simple, and no one touches my Lucky Charms. If she didn't like Coco Puff anymore she could find her own damn cereal. Go eat Charlie's Captain Crunch for god sake. Bella gave me that "whatever' look while Ed lifted a perfect eyebrow. Hmmm. I wonder if he plucks. I bet his favorite cereal is Fruit loops (the gay cheerios, lol.) Finishing the last of my cereal, making sure I slurped my milk earning a disgusting look from Bella and Edward. I set my bowl on the small table pushing back in my chair and rubbing my tummy much like an old guy who just finished a beer or 2, sighing happily. The tank is full my friends and that's a great feeling. Shaking her head, Bella got up from the table after putting her dish in the sink, followed by Edward; came kissed my head, told 'me I could use her car and goodbye' before grabbing her coat and going out the door; as Ed followed close behind like a puppy, shutting the door after muttering a quick 'goodbye' as well. After putting my bowl into the sink (Bella can do tem later) I headed too the door, grabbing my hoodie and purse as well as the package, and the key Bella left for me. Once again the sun was absent in the sky, thanks to the stupid clouds that blocked its beautiful rays. Maybe I should do a sun dance. I looked up at the sky begging the clouds to part like the red sea, so the sun I haven't seen in 2 days could come out. Humming to myself the 'Mister Sun song' from Barney, I climbed into the car and followed the directions she had told me till I found the camping store. Not that it was that hard to find to begin with.

Exiting the store, my mood had changed drastically. Who the hell hits on girls in the camping store? Did you guess Mike Newton? If you did you win a gold star. That idiot thought that not only flirting shamelessly, but looking down at my chest would get me to go out with him. After telling him that the girls were mute and threatening to tell his father and mine, I left with what I had needed and a smirk on my pretty little face. As I slide into the car huffing and muttering to myself a thought came to mind. Maybe I'll go to La Push now and even check out this First Beach dickwad told me about. The drive to La Push was stunning, all the green was getting a little old, but pretty none the less. Though it only took about 15 minutes to get there the scenery was peaceful. Bella said she used to come to La Push all the time to hang out with Jacob. I remembered him even before she described him. Tall for his age, brown eyes so dark they looked black, cute. I would play with him and Bella,


	9. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey guys!!!!

Sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been busy. Also I've had writers block and it takes awhile for new ideas to pop into my head. I have some many different stories in there that it takes awhile. Please bare with me…

Thanks guys

~Ali


	10. Jungle Boogie Part 2

Note: Sorry this is just a continue of part 1 so 1 ½, something is wrong with my computer and wont add the whole chapter but here's the rest…..Oh also I'm making Brady and Collin twins….also I've notice that I haven't been clear on the ages for Annie and Seth…in the book Seth is like 2 years younger then Jacob I think and in the end Jake's like 17 so now I'm making Seth and Annie 16 so 1 year different…enjoy!

Chapter 6 1/2

Bella and I would play with him while Charlie and his dad fished or whatever crap old men do. Alice told me that when Bella had went for a toilet break that something had happened between the two and that's why she doesn't spend time with him. I still wonder what happened because she wouldn't tell me what, just that something happened. Must have been pretty bad I remember thinking. Bella would never stop seeing a friend over something so small. It's probably Cullen's fault, everything seems to be his fault.

I missed a turn once or twice before I actually found the gravel road that lead to the Native reserve, now to find Billy's house. It was small and brown, ha, just like about every other house here. After finding the small house that I couldn't even imagine hold a boy of 6'7 in, not to mention a paraplegic and delivering the package Charlie had asked me to deliver, it was time for some me time. Leaving my car in the Black's driveway just like Billy had said I could do followed the path that he had pointed out that would lead me to First Beach.

The path he had told me to stay on was a puzzle all on its own. The overgrown ferns and shrubs didn't help me much either. As I walked through the forest heading to First Beach the silence was totally creeping me out. The stillness was peaceful, but frightening at the same time. A small breeze caressed at my skin causing me to hug my hoodie closer to myself and wish I had brought my Eskimo jacket with me from the car. The deeper in I went the less light there seemed to be. My overactive imagination kicked into gear causing me to constantly look over my shoulder at any given time. As Jason's theme song from Friday the 13th played in my head, the scenario of a mass murder killing me and leaving my body here in the dark woods made a mall squeaking noise erupt from my throat and made my legs more a bit faster.

It felt like I was being watched, though I always feel that way, (Bella said I was just paranoid, I'm just saying I'm careful.) I have no idea why either. Weird. Remembering what the movie Ana and the King told me, I tired whistling, but it ending up sounding like a dying bird. Okay plan b. Singing; looking around just to make sure no one would hear me I just started belting out the first thing that popped into my sad, strange little mind. Believe it or not I got 'I like to move it'. So there I was in the middle of a small forest on my way to First Beach, belting out "I like to move it' and swaying my hips to the beat hoping that it would scare away any mass murderers or mauling bears.

"Jungle Boogie, Jungle Boogie," I mumbled swaying my hips here and there, "Jungle Boogie, I like to move it, move it." I don't even think that was how the song went. Oh well I'll live. That went on for about another twenty minutes till I could see the sun shining through the dense canopy. Stumbling out of the forest I checked myself over for any injuries. All ten fingers check. All ten toes check; looks like we're all accounted for. Yes, high-fives all around. I looked from my body to see a breath taking view. Though the beach was dark and cold the way the waves clashed against one another and the skies shown with grays and blues it was beautiful.

Seth's View:

"And then I was like dude no way and he was like way!" Collin laughed hysterically at his own stupid story while I look at Brady before rolling eyes. He smiled back shaking his head at his brother's stupidity. How did I get stuck hanging out with these two. Now don't get me wrong they were nice guys but man could they be idiots. I looked at the clock above the window and my eyes widened, we should have been at the beach a half hour ago. Crap Sam's gonna kill us.

"Collin shut up! Dude you're a dork." Brady chuckled punching Collin in the shoulder. Oh no here we go again. Damn it Brady. He didn't stand a chance before Collin jumped him causing both to hit my kitchen floor.

"Guys break my house and your dead and it won't be me doing the killing." I mumbled the last part knowing that Sue would slaughter both and me just for letting them in the house. Sighing I made my way out the door and on the way to the wood that surrounded my house, slipping of my cut offs and tying them to my leg before feeling my body change. When I first started phasing the feeling of my body changing shape scared the crap out of me but as I've gotten used to it, I've learn to love it, to embrace it. My bones shifted as fur grew over my now canine body. All the thoughts of my "bothers" came flying at me.

"Seth man took you long enough. The two little girls done dickin around?" Embry's slightly deeper voice joked causing the rest of the pack to chuckle in amusement.

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" Brady's thoughts answered through the amused pack. I rolled my eyes once again thank god they didn't wreck Sue's kitchen, she would have killed us.

"Yeah and we weren't dickin around." Collin agreed shaking his massive head quickly.

"But you never said _you_ weren't a girl." Quil caught on teasing the younger boys, who had now both ran ahead of me threatening Quil's manhood.

"Come on guys knock it off Sam wants everyone up at the cliffs now." Jared's calm yet somewhat authorized voice broke through the taunting and joking of the pack. Loving thoughts of Kim hit me, as well as a couple 'that's gross Jared keep that shit to yourself.'

With the knowing that the alpha wanted us, we all took off.

Letting the rest go oh ahead I fall behind to enjoy the view. Even though I've lived here my whole life I still think it's beautiful, from the way the wind blows to the pretty smell of strawberries. Wait strawberries? Looking around the secluded woods I saw a figure in the distances, closer to where Jacob's backyard meets the forest. Who is that? I wondered getting closer to it, being as quiet as I could be. Man I felt like a Ninja. I could only see the back of the person but hey I wasn't going to complain finding it was a girl and all. First I thought it was Jacob's Bella, well his friend Bella, but thought differently seeing the curly hair and clothes. Also the Cullen's haven't let her out of their site.

After watching the girl make her way through the trees a little more gracefully then I knew Bella could do, I decided I had better head to the cliffs so with one last look at the unknown girls butt, hey I'm a guy after all and ignoring a really annoying pull, I slowly passed her when she turned to look behind her. Ninja style...he he he….

When I finally got to the cliffs, I was greeted with a "Where the hell have you been Seth!" from Sam and a 'finely' from the guys. I looked at him innocently before apologizing and explaining where I had been.

"I doubt it was Bella, the leaches never leave her alone." Quil stated frowning when he said her name. We all knew he was thinking about Jake. I shrugged

"I'm just telling you what I saw. You don't have to like or agree with it." I explained looking out at the ocean. The sky was the same grey color it's always bee-

"Hey look its vampire girl!" Embry's Expression changed into confusion, all eyes turned to me. Did they think I would lie to them? Jeeze some 'brothers.'

"See I told you." I smirked smug about there reaction as I crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't think it was Bella but hey who knows. That annoying pull was back making my gaze land on the figure below us.

"Don't be so sure guys, Cullen wouldn't let her come here." Same leaned out as if trying to see her more. 'Bella' was walking and swaying her hips as she listened to her IPod, not even noticing the long that she was about to- ooohhh, I winced trip over. All the guys oh'd am douched before laughing their asses off. The girl jumped up looked around franticly for the sound and then looked right at us. The pull got stronger. Jeeze maybe I'm coming down with something. We were to far away to see her clearly but we could tell that that-

"Hey that's not vampire girl!" Embry exclaim stating the obvious. No duh Sherlock Holmes. We all continued to watch her like she was the best thing on earth. She looked at us once more flipped the bird, causing us to erupt in laughter once more, and then stormed back into the woods. As her figure vanished from sight I felt like some invisible force was pulling me in the same direction. Weird.

"Aw come back cutie. Come play with Collin." Collin called to def ears pouting slightly only to get hit upside the head by Paul.

"Shut up you moron." He growled playfully as Collin look over at Sam like he'd was god and should smite down Paul for ever thinking to touch him.

"Guys knock it off. He demanded, ok pack business. Has anyone heard from Jacob?" Sam asked his tone now serious yet held the concern for our 'brother.' We all looked at each other, concerned laced in all our expressions especially Quil and Embry's. No one answered. Quil was the first one to speak up.

"I got him for like ten seconds before he shifted back. I think he's near or in Canada." He said a softness in his tone. Poor Quil and Embry they are his wing men, his best friends, his brothers. This has got to be the worst for them. I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on my worst enemy I thought looking out at the water. From the corner of my eye I saw Embry reach over to pat his shoulder.

Sam looked at Quil and Embry sympathetically before sighing and becoming serious again. "That's better than-"he was interrupted

"Sorry I'm late." Leah's bored voice reached us as she appeared out of the woods. She passed Sam with a glare only to cause everyone to roll their eyes and someone to mutter 'Bitch'. I knew it was Paul. Sam just winced pleading with her to forgive him. I don't blame Sam for what he did to my sister. It wasn't his fault; it was in his DNA to imprint on Emily. But I do pity my sister; she's just the shell and bitter soul of what she used to be. I truly hope she is able to imprint and if so I hope she does it very soon.

She made her was over to me, met my concerned gaze nodding once to tell me she was ok before her gaze found Sam's once more. "So what did I miss?" She asked picking at her nails.

"Absolutely nothing Leah." Sam sighed before assigning petrol. Leah glared at him before turning to me a large yet feminine hand on her hip. "Seth what did I miss?" she questioned her tone softer.

"We just talked about Jake that's all Leah." I sighed looking at her before shaking my head.

"What?" she looked at me, causing me to just shake my head again. "Damn it Seth what?" she growled pushing my shoulder.

"You wanna know what Leah? Look in the mirror; see what bitter person you've become. I love you Leah but how long can you keep holding a grudged over Sam's head? Your just hurting yourself more- I answered calming but frustrated with my sister idiocy

"Shut up Seth! Don't you dare tell me how to feel. He broke me Seth don't you get it- she growled before I interrupted her.

"No you don't get Leah your just bitter to everyone, even mom. You take the happiness out of everything Leah! You hurt everyone around you because of your pessimism." "I-" "NO, Leah listen to me. I know he hurt you but your only hurting yourself and everyone around you and your just a, just a Bitch!" I screamed mad that my sister was hurting and not just herself but everyone. By this time the whole pack was watching us. Both Leah and I were shaking, her out of pain and me out of anger. I knew I hurt her when I called her a bitch, I knew cause her eyes widened and watered, and her bottom lip quivered. After what felt like forever of just starring at one another Leah gaze turned cold and she glared at me, before getting in my face and whispering

"Is that how you feel Seth?" her voice hard yet cracking the emotion she was trying to hide. It was silent the only noise coming form the waves below.

"Leah I-"I mumbled looking pleadingly into her gaze. "Don't Seth, just don't" she spat as she turned and stormed into the forest. The sound of ripping material the last thing heard before a small feminine howl echoed off the cliffs. I started to go after her before I felt a tugging on my arm. I look over my shoulder to come face to face with Sam.

"Let her go and calm down Seth." He's gaze and tone left no questioning. "Go join the others" he said smiling as he nodded his head in the direction of my 'brother' messing around before patting my shoulder then running and jumping off the cliff; letting out a war cry as he went. I turned my gaze back to the forest taking a step towards it.

"Come on Seth." Collin yelled waving me over, a goofy smile plastered on his face. A small smile appeared on my own face. I'll talk to her later and with that I ran full speed at the ledge before giving off my own cry and plunging into the murky water

Back to Annie's (earlier)…..

Moving to the beat of _Hey Mickey_ as I continued down the beach; closer to the natives, I didn't notice the small "log" in my path nor the fact that I had migrated towards the water during my little performance. One minute I'm swaying my hips to one of my favorite jams and the next I'm flying through the air and landing in the freezing water.

I came up gasping from the dark cold ocean; sputtering and coughing. Frack, stupid "log". Ok it was more like a stick but whatever. Glaring at the stick I heard what sounded like laughter.

OMY GOAWWW! Someone saw!...

I looked around wildly only to come face to face, well face to cliff then face with a whole group of native guys from the reserve on a near cliff laughing their asses off. Except for on who has a highly amused look on his russet face. I could feel my cheeks blazing. Sending them my best glare and flipping the bird I stomped/tripped back into the woods, only hearing the laughter fade and the shouts of war cries that followed.

Stupid, russet Native boys, I will not fall for one like Bella did. Oh how wrong I was.

Heading back to Billy's house and my car I got half way before a low howl erupted through the woods. I turned around franticly scared to what I'd find. Turning to my left I came face to face with a small yet large sandy-ish wolf. I froze not wanting to alarm the wolf or myself for that matter. We starred at each other blue and brown, both head tilted sideways. There was a sadness in the she wolfs eyes I look that almost reminded me of Bella. We stood there unblinking before she bowed her massive head and turn then disappeared. I waved silently to nothing before heading home.

.


	11. Parents, Parties and Pain

Chapter 7-Parents, Pain and Parties

The rest of the month was not only stressful but exhausting. From sizing my dress (which Alice got the size wrong…I know huh) to Bella's complaining, and Alice's energy, I thought the "glorious" day would never come. Though I think I was more excited than Bells in some aspects.

During the weeks before the wedding, most of the Cullen family had become used to me being there all the time, with or without Bella. Most of the male members minus Carlisle seemed to still be a bit uneasy around me; especially the young blonde, Jasper. He always seemed to avoid me. Alice told me not to worry and that he does that to everyone. She also said that she "saw" before quickly saying she "knew" soon we'd be like brother and sister; which I looked at her funny and snorted my lady like snort. "Yeah and I'm the Queen of the Damned" I had exclaim, she hadn't been amused. His eyes had stopped darkening whenever I came around but he still held caution. The other was Edward. I still hated him with a passion and he still seemed to be trying to figure me out. Bugs the crap out of me, let me tell ya. It was weird though, he would stare at me for like an hour without blinking I swear, and then he'd narrow his beady little eyes at me and storm out of the room; then he'll come running back in look at me then smirk before turning around a leaving. Sometimes it was like he was trying to, key word there people trying to read my mind. That would cause me to giggle to myself and think, good luck with that buddy.

The first one to warm up to me though was the big teddy bear Emmett. Don't let his size or demeanor fool you. Cause he just gives off this teddy bear feeling. He didn't like it to much when I told him. He pouted and then screamed that he was a man's man and left. Everyone thought it was funny, even Rose cracked a smile before following him. He tried playing the silent treatment game with me but he only lasted two hours before he came back asking if I wanted to play video games. Not only was he the most attractive Cullen to me; he was the funniest. He even would take me driving is his big ass truck. Whoa now that was fun. He had become the big brother I never had. It was sweet.

Esme had become like another mother to me and I loved her like a fat kid likes cake. Not that I have anything against fat people or cake; I'm just saying. She's the best, always asking if I was hungry (though I never saw them eat anything which was weird considering I spent so much time over there) or if I needed anything. She even cooked for, sure some of her cooking sucked and most of the time came out smelling burnt; I still ate it to make her happy. I mean I didn't want to hurt mama #2's feelings none. Though every time I did eat her food, I guess I got a bunch of weird faces going or something cause if anyone was around they'd start laughing, even Carlisle. Which left Esme and I bemused. All I knew was that it wasn't funny at all.

With each passing day Rosalie became nicer and oddly enough she could be really cool, when she wanted to be. Now don't get me wrong, we didn't go from fighting like cats and dogs to peaches and cream. We argued, fought and teased but we were becoming friends whether we liked it or not. I actually found that I had a few things in common with her. Like I liked big guys, she liked big guys. She hated stupid people, I hated stupid people and she knew a thing or two about cars. I don't know squat about cars. Apparently that was or is a favorite hobby of hers. Never knew she had it in her. See judging by appearance is bad kiddies. I was starting to warm up to her and I was sure how I felt about that and neither was she. Maybe all Bella needed to do was grow a back bone and get in her face, scare the shit out of her then there ya go.

Finally the week of the wedding came and I was ecstatic; soon no more fittings, or Barbie time and I could sleep as long as I wanted.

Today was the day that Phil and Rene flew in from Mississippi for the wedding. I can't wait. Sarcasm isn't it great. Jasper the nice yet still creepy blonde went to get them. I don't know why though. Most of me hopped he didn't look normal; ready to jump someone and eat them. Phil believe it or not scares easily and we didn't need him to have a heart attack or anything. Leaving Rene all by her lonesome self…..Ha, ha, ha that would be pretty funny to see; Jasper jump Phil, Phil have a heart attack and die and Rene all alone….I'm not evil, don't judge me.

Let's just say Charlie had a hard time getting me to see Rene. I knew I was acting childish while I hide in "my" room and pouted, stomping my foot and shouting 'I don't wanna' every time Charlie asked me to talk to her but I knew what would happen. She probably wanted to criticizes and make sure that I wasn't planning some big thing to ruin Bella's wedding. Speaking of Bella why couldn't she go see her. Damn woman. After Charlie and Rene begging and even Phil begging; he was probably tired of listening to my mother's whine, I gave in, big mistake on my part.

"Honey!" she screeched stretching her arms out expecting me to run into her open arms, a big bright smile on her tanned face. Yeah right, you have got to be kidding me. She hadn't changed in the month and a half that I've been here. I guess she wouldn't maybe it was another wish of mine. I felt Charlie push me closer to her; I glared at him from over my shoulder, swallowed down a sigh. Hands in pockets, face blank.

"Mom" I nodded to her, my tone emotionless. My greeting caused her to pout her lips like the two year old I had just be acting out and drop her arms at her side were they belonged, before a fake smile replaced it. She sat on the old couch looking around the room with disgust then cooed me over. I eyed her suspiciously for a moment before looking at Charlie in his arm chair pleadingly so. All he did was grimace and nod towards her as if saying 'Hell just do it and get it over with even if she is a she devil.' Setting on the side furthest from my mother only to have her jump to my side and start going on and on about Bella. Now don't get me wrong I could understand that, at least for a bit but not for a whole six hours. Not like I had anything to do or anything but hello how about a 'How was your trip honey?' or 'How has your stay been so far?' or hell even an 'I missed you Annie.' Not even an 'I love you Annie.'

The hurt had to be evident on my face for from the corner of my eye I could see both Charlie and Phil frown slightly. I kept the tears that welled up in. They both seemed to notice that to. She had to be one of the worst mothers of all time…..Maybe Esme and Carlisle would adopt me...hmmmmm

"So Annalise, Phil and I –meaning just her by the look on Phil's face- We were thinking that after the wedding and once we got home that Phil and I need sometime alone; she looked at Phil lustfully-ew gross-and we were thinking you could watch the house for us." Rene's smile pissed me off. Watch the house while you go on vacation to god knows where. I was about to reply when Charlie beet me to it.

"Actually Rene, I was hoping that, um-he rubbed his neck nervously, that Annie would want to-"he was cut off rudely by Rene snorting. Sexy. He looked at her frustrated, eyes darkening slightly, a frown on his face...ooohhh he pulled a Jasper…lol

"What? Stay with you Charlie." Amusement laced her slightly icy tone, almost sounding like she thought he was an idiot for thinking such things. I looked between her and Charlie. Charlie looked mad and Rene looked smug; bitch, evil heinous bitch. Glaring as he cleared his throat, Charlie sat up straight; determination filled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Rene that is exactly what I'm saying." He looked at me, his expression softened. I met his gaze smiling graciously, both knowing what I though. "And I think it's what she wants." His voice smug as I shook my head slightly indicating it was in fact what I wanted. Take that mommy dearest. Daddy 1, mommy 0…

She glared at Charlie then turned her heated gaze to me.

"Annalise do you want to live with your father?" she asked then added in disgusted "here in Forks?" She rose well tried to raise her eyebrow failing as she did. Her glare became smug again as she saw me grimace. My eyes hardened as I looked at her.

"Yes _Mother_ I would like, no I would LOVE- I smirked seeing her smile turn into a frown, - to live with Char, Dad." I crossed my arms acrossed my chest, face blank, though I was smiling inside and doing a victory lap.

"Charlie may I speak with you." Rene asked, no demanded, causing Phil to wince, as she got up and headed to the small kitchen. I looked at her glaring. I didn't need her to bitch at him or even be in the kitchen, I just cleaned that. Charlie looked at me and winked, yes winked, before following Rene to his SUDDEN DOOM….I mean discussion.

Around ten an irritated Rene and a slightly scared Phil left for the hotel. This time when Rene went to hug me I actually hugged her. Saying 'good bye' to Phil-the only one to kiss me head, awkwardly but a kiss nonetheless- and my mother was awkward and didn't move fast enough. As I watched them make their way to the taxi, I sighed to myself, thank the Gods that's over. Once I made sure the taxi was out of sight, I slammed the door, sliding down it until I was sitting back against door and butt on the floor. Head in my knees thinking about the day's events and how much I hated my mother, only to be interrupted moments later by Charlie.

"Hey sport, you okay?" he's voiced laced concern and the tiredness that filled his dark eyes. I looked up at him through my eyelashes as he leaned against the wall looking down at me.

"Oh Annie, she loves you she really does." He said a little awkwardly as he walked over to me, bending down with some difficulty. He hesitated before he continued still not used to this crap. "Don't cry, honey. She just forgets sometimes to, to show her love." His voice calmed me. I was crying and I hadn't even noticed. Damn my female emotions. My hand went to my cheek; sure enough it was wet with my salty tears. Stupid witch, make me cry. Charlie out of total character wiped a stray tear away with his thumb as his other hand patted my back awkwardly. I launched myself at him wrapping my arms around him-which shocked him- as best I could, only to cry myself to sleep in my daddies arms as he rocked me the best he could because of my mommies nonexistent affection. Wait till Bella hears about this!

Parties…

The night before the wedding was a blast. Bella didn't want a normal bachelorette party, so instead of having some hot half naked guy, like one of the natives from the beach, come and shake their bodies at us. We did the next best thing, SHOPPING! Yeah we went to the mall. What fun! Once again hints the sarcasm. I really haven't the idea as to why we want to the mall of all the things we could've done, I mean Bella hates shopping with a passion. Hate not really a strong enough word for how much Bella dislikes shopping. I on the other hand personally don't have a problem with it as long as I had money for it.

The drive there was eventful all in its self; loud music, girls singing in horridly loud obnoxious voices and reckless driving. Now that was fun, it was like riding a ride at the fair. When we did finally get to the mall, which took about half the time with Alice driving, they meaning Alice and Rose pulled Bella and me to the most girlish clothing stores ever. Not good not good at all. This was going to be a long night.

Endless hour's later lol…

I'm free I thought as I ran out of Victoria's Secret as fast as I could. I hated that store with all its lace and pearls and junk. I could buy basically the same thing at Wally-mart for like a bazillion dollars less. And what the hell is even Victoria's Secret anyway? Can anybody tell me? Anybody? That's what I thought.

"Jeeze Annie if you really wanted to leave that bad you could've said something." Alice giggled coming out of the horrible store. Yeah right. Rose and a tired looking Bell's in tow, Bella mumbling about the little number Alice purchased just for her…can you say ew much….

"Alice I'm hungry!" I whined pouting my lower lips and rubbing my growling tummy a little. Rose and Alice just busted up laughing. I was not amused as I glared at them, hand on my hip. "I'm totally serious feed me now." I demanded pointing to my mouth. By now Bella had come to stand next to me, and she nodded her head in agreement, while rubbing her tummy too. Just for effect. Don't judge it's a sister thing.

"We are human's Alice. You do have to feed us once in a while." I said sarcastically only to freeze at what had just been said before slapping my freshly manicured hand over my loud mouth. They weren't supposed to know that I know what they are. I looked at there expressions. Bella was surprised, dumbfounded even. Rosie looked like a mix between anger and that stupid confused blonde look. Alice, well Alice looked like Christmas had come early this year. Like she knew I knew what she about her whole family's secret.

Over the time I had been in Forks and spent with the Cullen's I decided they weren't normal. No one is that beautiful and perfect. Well maybe Jesus but yeah. I made a list of everything they could be. I guessed man eating aliens, but there was no way Alice was a man eating alien, that would be to messy. I had though maybe Jasper was but then I laughed so hard I fell of Bella's bed. Aliens like superman were a possibility, I had seen Alice walk faster then humanly possible before but when I brought some 'kryptonite' over Emmett broke it with his huge butt. So that was a no go. They weren't hairy enough to be werewolves. So when I put beauty, perfection and super speed together what I got didn't surprise me; Vampires. It had been 100% obvious; I mean they basically scream vampires. Now you could say I was obsessed with anything myth or magic. I had, on my own studied everything from dragons to witches; vampires coming up second to werewolves. Werewolves are just cooler. Though I knew that they could like drain me anytime and plus no one was missing on, I wasn't afraid of any of them, well maybe Jasper but come on who isn't.

"He, he. That's a good one Annie. We _humans_ have to eat, as if there not human. Good joke." Bella giggled nervously looking from Alice and Rose to me. I just stood there and rolled my eyes. How stupid did she think I was? I mean her fiancé looks freaking dead. How could I not question his humanity or mortality or even his sexuality for that matter. I bet she doesn't even know that I know that Edward sneaks into 'our' room at night.

"It's okay Bella I saw this coming; also Rose that you and Annie would become besties. She figured it out sooner then I saw but at least she knows and she and Rose are best friends now." Alice smiled patting Bella's should reassuringly her that me knowing their secret was okay for now. During this whole thing Rosalie was silent.

"You okay Rosie Posy; you look like some other blonde bimbo just stole a pair of $900 shoes you wanted or something?" I questioned Rose only to receive a glare for using my nickname for her in public. In return I just smiled my cheesiest smile and shrugged.

"I'm perfectly fine Annie Wannie Poo. Lets get you blood bags food, so we can finish shopping and go home." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the food court. Yes thank you god, I'm starving.

-Later Back at the Cullen's-

After raiding the Cullen's fridge I walked into the living room to find Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle watching T.V., well Rose was picking her at her nails, Carlisle was reading a book that he's probably read a billion times, and Jasper kind of just sat there starring off into space occasionally glancing at the T.V. while Emmett channel surfed. I f you could call it that; stupid vampire speed and awesome vision. I couldn't even make out the color of something the channels went by so fast. Losers. I walked over to Carlisle and plopped down next to him leaning over to try and figure out what he was reading.

"Can I help you Annie?" Carlisle's gentle voice questioned highly amused by my curiousness.

"Just wondering what your- "Medical jour- eww heck no "Never mind." I interrupted getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"You sure you don't want to read it with my Lissy?" He mused eyes never leaving his book.

"I'm good; I stated then mumbled I'd rather watch a football game with Emmett." I rolled my eyes, fat chance. As I made my way up the stairs and towards Edward's room I could hear a gentle chuckle from Carlisle and a not so gentle laugh from Emmett. Stopping in front of the normally open door I found it to be almost closed. Weird Eddie boy never shuts the door unless me and Bella are sleeping (I have to have the door shut or I can't sleep. I see things. What? Don't judge me.) I smiled evilly to myself. I leaned in looking through the crack. What was going on in there? I know it's nosey but I'm just curious. I could hear Bella and Edward talking about something most likely the wedding. Hope they know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Well you'd think at least Eddie would know. Old fart.

-Inside Edward's room (3rd Person)-

"Tomorrow you will be mine forever." Edward's velvety voice cooed as he played with a strand of Bella's chestnut hair while she lay in his cold embrace; both to absorb to hear the younger girl outside the cracked door.

"First you have to change me then I'll be really yours forever." Bella corrected looked up at her love through her dark lashes. Outside the door Annie froze in place. Changed? "What the hell does she mean chan- she stopped midsentence once her brain finally analyzed what her older sister meant by 'changed'- oh god Bella." She whispered leaning closer to end up losing her balance and falling into the room, causing Edward to jump off the bed, a surprised Bella in his arms.

-Back to Annie's View-

Damn it stupid uneven equilibrium. "Annie?" Bella's voice came quietly towards my still body. I looked up my eyes meeting the brown confused gaze of my sister. I scrambled to my feet avoiding looking at a questioning Edward and a waiting Bella.

"What can we do for you An-"Before Ed could finish his sentence I blurted out the one question running through my head.

"When were you going to tell me you were going to be changed?" I clomped my mouth shut, my cheeks heating up as anger and betrayal filled me.

'What' and 'How much did you hear" came at me all at once. Edward put Bella down sighing as he walked over to the couch before putting his head in his hands, while Bella stood there looking at the ground. Maybe they didn't hear me properly. This thought caused Edward to look up at me, concern in his topaz eyes.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Bella are you or are you not going to become like him?" I demanded pointing my finger at Edward to emphasis my point. She looked at me opened then closed her mouth again then looking down. I could feel a pain in my chest. My own eyes lowered.

"Were you ever going to tell me or just marry Edward- I spat his name like it was venom in my mouth, - say a meaningful good-bye then never see me again?" I questioned her, my voice low and cracking with emotion. I could feel Edward's burning gaze on me and knew he was trying to put the puzzle I call my mind together, but I only looked at Bella. Neither answered; she was going to marry Edward and he would change her and then I would never see or hear from her again. She was going to leave me alone. I could feel my heart breaking, the pain causing me to gasp softly.

"Annie it's not how you think it is." Edward's velvety voice full of seriousness and sympathy pleaded.

"Stay out of my head Cullen." I spat at him, my eyes glaring into his dark gaze.

"Annie." Bella's soft voice made my gaze return to her. Her chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears pleading but I couldn't, I was to hurt to understand. How could she, how could you? I questioned her with my eyes.

"Annie, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked with emotion. I looked away my gaze landing on a distort Edward. I knew he didn't want to change her just buy the look on his face and in his eyes. He wanted her to live out her life as a human, mortal. He looked up at me but I looked away. I could also see him deciding whether to comfort Bella or just let us talk.

"Annie I was going to tell you." Bella's voice snapped me back to the present, were the pain and hurt was. I looked at her holding herself as tears ran freely down her soft face. It killed me to see her like this but she hurt me, not the other way around. Sure she was.

"When Bella? 25 years after you're a blood sucking monster?" From the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch. That's right you creepy monster, I mentally glared at him and grinned satisfied that he heard me. I hate you Edward Cullen I though. He's head jerked in my direction sadness filled his golden eyes. You already won Cullen, now your going to take her out of my life forever? I questioned concentrating on him knowing he could hear me.

"Annie." Edward gasped his voice horse and full of emotion. I held my hand up stopping him; I looked at Bella not saying anything for a good half moment.

"It's okay Bella, life is just a big adventure right? Losing you is just an extra bonus huh?"

"Annie!" Bella pleaded. Her tearful gaze pained knowing she couldn't do anything about how I was feeling. We all just sat there in a painful silence.

"Bella?" her head shot up so fast I thought she'd get whip lash.

"I, I paused looking from her to Edward then to her again, I, I forgive you. Well not all the way but I stopped again. I looked at Edward, I will never forgive you for this, I mentally glared. I watched as his eyes hardened with sadness and pain. "I'm sorry Annie, I didn't want it to be like' I blocked him out as I turned to leave.

"Annalise!" Bella called, I looked back but not fully. "I love you forever and for always." She whispered as clear drops fell off her cheeks, her eyes getting red with emotion.

"To the moon and back Isabella." I answered emotionless. I turned plastering a perfected fake smile. I wouldn't let them see the pain anymore. I'd pretend to be ok. "Night" and with that I left. The last thing I heard was Bella gasp before her loud sobs went silent as the door closed.


	12. Tears, Thoughts and Threats

Chapter 8- Tears, Thoughts and Threats…

As Bella and I lead there in the bed in Ed's room I thought to myself O my god my big sister is getting married tomorrow. Soon she'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Not Isabella Marie Swan but Isabella Cullen. She'll go on her honeymoon and go to Darth whatever, and then leave me. She'll be changed. In fear of Bella seeing me cry I turned onto my side. I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks. Hold it together Annie it will be okay. It's not like you'll never see her again, though knowing her I probably wouldn't. I could feel my body betraying me as it shook lightly. Whipping away the tears that had escaped my tears ducts I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Bella's concerned gaze. The worry I saw in her brown depths caused the tears to fall once more and my body to tremble.

"Annie honey, what's wrong?" She brushed my curls away from my face as well as the tears knowing full well what was wrong. I didn't say anything but latched myself onto her. Tomorrow I would be losing my sister, my best friend and the one person who really raised, and cared for me; forever. She would go on after I died, as I turned 30 she would still be 18; young and beautiful. Lucky witch, she'll be with the one she loved and the one person I despise most. Sure it wasn't loathing but I still didn't like him and I hate to emit it but I was envious of him. What was to come now? She would be immortal but before that she would basically have to die. She wouldn't be able to have kids, I mean because she'd be dead. I will never be an aunt, never see her grow old or be able to laugh at a memory we had looked back on.

"Annie you can tell me anything you know that." I still couldn't answer my body had closed down as my emotions finally took over. It was too much. "Is this about what you heard Edward and I talking about earlier?" She asked trying to look at my face only to get another group of sobs from me. Why ask when you already know? God I hate him so much. "Oh Annie" was all she said as she held me tighter.

Why did you have to pick him?

"You're going to leave me." I mumbled through my sobs. You're going to leave me forever.

"What?" Bella said pulling away from me.

"You're going to become a vampire who can live for, forever and leave me a mortal who, who can grow old and die. You're leaving me alone. What I guess I'm saying is-my tone becoming bitter thinking about Edward-I'm losing you to an, an unfair fight and I, I'm scared." I stuttered as my voice cracked slightly.

Jasper's View:

There were so many emotions raging through the house it pained me. Annie had heard Bella and Edward talking about the change, barging in before anyone could stop her. The pain and betrayal emitting from the little e girls body caused me flinch.

"Jazz are you ok?" my angels sweet voice cooed as she snuggled deeper into my side.

"No darlin' I'm not. Annie's in a lot of- I flinched again as a new wave of sadness hit- pain." I sighed; I could feel my eyes darkening at the smell of tears and as the pain of emotions hit me again and again. I looked around at my family. My 'twin' looked like she was about to kill Edward and Bella, Emmett looked pouty that his new play mate was sad before a dark expression lit his face. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme seeing pained expressions on both of their faces. Esme looked like she was about to break into sobs herself. Then Alice looked at me, sadness in her usually bright sparkling eyes, before she faded into a vision, then burrowing her head into my chest a gleam in her golden eyes. She saw something and I knew it was going to be good. She'd tell me later.

As I pushed calming feelings towards my family and the crying girl, every member of my family had come to love and care about just like her older sister; I became lost in my thoughts.

Bella's View:

I laid there in Edward's bed, Annie by my side; thinking about what tomorrow would bring. I was getting married as much as I hated to emit it, to the man, err technically he's still a minor. Oh hell focus Bella no time for technicalities, your getting married tomorrow to the man you love and then you'll spend the rest of eternity with him. A blissful sigh escaped my lips. I would be his for eternity; I tried to forget the whole marrying part. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annie look at me then turn on her side; Annie, my baby sister. How would I deal with having to be kept away from her for forever? Thinking about the look on her face when she heard me and Edward talking about the change broke not only my heart but Edwards to.

I guess I never thought about all the people I'd be leaving behind. Sure I felt bad leaving Charlie, I love him and I've already put him through so much, then Rene is my mother but she's never really acted on it. There's Jacob. Jacob loves me and wants me to stay human, and be with him. But their not important sure I love them and I'll miss them but it's not the same.

Annie, my little Annie, my sister and best friend; I would be leaving her. Never able to see her grow old or get married. I'd never be a true aunt or be able to laugh with her at old memories. How could I leave her? A small whimper brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Annie only to see her small body shaking.

"Annie?" I touched her shoulder trying to look at her, a concerned frown etched on my face. Her sobs hardened at my touch, her small body trembling more. "Annie honey, what's wrong?" I pushed her delicate curls away from her tear oriented face. The pain and sorrow in her eyes made my heart feel like it was being smashed. The earlier events came crossing back. She just stared at me before latching onto me for dear life. I didn't need Edwards's gift to know what she was thinking, she was thinking what I had but it was different for her. Sighing I held her tighter gathering what I needed to say to comfort my sister.

"Annie you know you can tell me anything, right" I wiped more tears from her sun kissed face. She still didn't answer all she did was dig her head into my chest once more. Even though I knew why she was like this I still asked "Is this about what you heard Edward and I talking about earlier?" I asked trying to look at her face, only to get a new group of sobs from her; tears came to my eyes, my Annie never cried, never. "Oh Annie." Was all I said as I held her tighter.

"You're going to leave me!" I heard her mumble as more tears leaked out of her sapphire eyes. "What?" was I all I could say as I pulled away. I would leave her; I would never be able to see her laugh after I was changed. I looked into her eyes. Her sapphire ones full of tears, red and becoming puffy from crying, meeting my concerned brown ones. What have I done to you Annie?

"You're going to become a vampire who can live for, forever and leave me a mortal who, who can grow old and die. You're leaving me alone. What I guess I'm saying is-her tone becoming bitter, I knew she was thinking about Edward-I'm losing you to an, an unfair fight and I, I'm scared." She finished as her voice cracked.

She would always feel that way, even if she had Charlie or her friends and it was my fault.

"Annie, I promise you that you will see me again after the change. I'll always be with you no matter what. Remember I'll love you forever and for always; from the moon and back." I whispered promising myself as well. I wouldn't hurt Annie. No one could keep me away from her. I will see her graduate and all the human things I won't be able to do.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bella." Annie glared at me, her red eyes narrowed in disbelief before they softened and lowered. "You promise?" she asked so innocently a small smile appeared on my face. She looked back up her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes Annie. They can't keep me away from you. Not even forever." I told her determine to make her feel better. "I mean you're my little sister and best friend. Please, over my dead body." I finished before my eyes widened realizing what I had said. Annie and I looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That was so lame, Bells." She snorted rolling her eyes. I knew now that things would be better for now. I kissed her head muttering "night and I love you' before turning over and falling asleep; dreaming about Edward and eternity.

Back to Annie's View:

"Annie, I promise you that you will see me again after the change. I'll always be with you no matter what. Remember I'll love you forever and for always; from the moon and back." Bella whispered promisingly. I knew she was promising herself as well.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bella." I glared at her, my red eyes narrowed in disbelief before they softened and lowered. "You promise?" I asked innocently a small smile appeared on her face. I looked back up my eyes filled with hope. Could Bella even do that once she's turned? I know she'd try never to hurt me but she would have a blood lust.

"Yes Annie. They can't keep me away from you. Not even forever." She told me softly determine to make me feel better. "I mean you're my little sister and best friend. Please, over my dead body." She finished before her eyes widened realizing what she had said. Bella and I looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That was so lame, Bells." I snorted rolling my eyes. I knew now that things would be better for now. Bella kissed my head muttering "night and I love you' before turning over and falling asleep probably dreaming about Edward and eternity. I looked at her, her face calm as she muttered Ed's name lovingly. I rolled over, back facing Bella.

I laid there thinking about tomorrow and what the day would hold, before placing my hands on my face and wincing. Damn I was totally going to look like crap tomorrow. With that last thought I feel into an interesting sleep; dreaming of different ways to kill Edward Cullen. Burn baby burn lol…..I sighed snuggling deeper into the duvet cover.

Edward's View:

After leaving Bella and Annie in my room, I didn't get very far. I sat there by the door as if guarding it from anyone who dare and enter. Inside my room was quiet but the small bits and pieces coming from Annie were loud and emotional. She was thinking about the wedding, Bella and hating me. When she heard Bella and I talking about after the wedding made me feel even more the vile creature I was. Not that I didn't feel bad about changing Bella already but to see Annie's face and hear the small wave of her thoughts made me feel worse. God I am a monster, how can Bella love me? I was not only taking Bella away from Charlie and her other family but her little sister; the younger girl that she practically raised, the one girl whose love rivaled my own. She hated me for what I did to Bella, now and then, I knew that she would never truly forgive me and I didn't blame her. Small sobs brought me out of my thoughts. One of them was crying and I had a hunch it was Annie.

Annie's thoughts were full of what was going to happen to her and Bella. The biggest thing though being alone; that made her crack, her hard shell broke and I could hear everything. Not wanting to invade their imitate time I made my way down the stairs to the living room, where my family was only to be glared at Rosalie as I passed causing me to wince.

"Good going Edward-she spat-make the poor girl cry. Ass." She hissed before disappearing up the stairs, most likely to her and Emmett's room leaving me surprised. Not only had that little girl won the favor and friendship of Rosalie but had tamed the icy heart of hers as well. Also everyone else's as well, even Jasper.

Sighing I landed on the couch meeting the sympathetic look from Esme even though most of her thoughts were towards Annie. Esme cared for her most. She was like the 'baby' of the family now I guess. I heard jasper sigh, I looked at him, and he actually looked tired. "You ok Jazz?" I thought to him. He look at me and shock his head then left the room probably outside to 'breath'

Alice on the other had just looked at me neither glaring nor sympathizing. She was blocking her thoughts, and then her eyes glazed over. Great another vision; it was Annie and she looked pissed in front of her was a guy. One of those dogs, I snarled at this. I couldn't see his face; I knew he was one of the younger ones. Maybe that Embry one, no he was to thin. O maybe Jacob that would be nice, I smirked to myself but I knew it wasn't him because the boy wasn't tall enough to be him. Then it dawned on me. Oh shit! One of the flea bags was going to imprint on my soon to be sister in-law. Bella would react 1 or 2 ways, 1 being totally happy or 2 totally freak out. Annie would probably rub it in my face. I looked at Alice only to see her smiling, there was something in that smile that creeped me out.

"Alice? I questioned her warning in my tone. At this it seemed to bring Esme out of her thoughts and Carlisle from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Eddie boy-she giggles-damn it Annie, its nothing you need to worry your nosey little head about." She smiled once more pinching my cheeks and then pranced out of the room, passing Jasper, all the way practically shouting '_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'_ I winced. She was out of pitch. I listened to Annie's thoughts but once again I could only hear bits and pieces. She must be asleep for the sobs no long could be heard. Just 2 steady heart beats and breathing; Bella mumbling my name and Annie shushing her. It was amusing to listen to the sleeping sister.

"Adorable," I heard Esme coo as she and Carlisle left to their room. As she passed she patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead 'Good night love' she thought. "Good night Esme, Carlisle." I whispered back. I sat there still listening to Bella and Annie sleep. Annie would probably call me a creeper. I smirked, thinking about it until one of Annie's thought brought me out of my own entertaining thoughts.

I listened closely, concentrating harder then I normally would have to. What I heard terrified me to no end. Now I know she hates me but planning different ways to kill me, and it to work, was horrifying. I didn't doubt that girl one bit. She and Bella shared the same determination and stubbornness. I'm sure she'd even team up with Jacob and they'd both do it. He'd rip and she'd burn. I've seen her with fire, can you say pyro much.

Jasper walked over to me and sat in the chair across for me and stared; blocking my thoughts. My eyes narrowed, I mean come on 'I'm Proud to be an American' can only be played/sung so many times before it gets old.

"Edward?" Jasper's southern drawl came seeping into his normally sooth voice.

"Jazz?"

"You my friend are an idiot." He calmly stated a casual look played on his face, causing Emmett to chuckle. I stared at him unblinking, registering what he had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"_He_ said _you're _an idiot. Dude keep up." Emmett's said, his toned suggesting I was stupid. Great I don't need the brainless teddy bear calling _me _an idiot too.

"I know what he said Emmett but I'd like to know as to why I am an idiot- I paused- other then the obvious." I sighed looking between my 'brothers'. Emmett opened his big mouth only to close it after a look from Jasper.

"Fine you tell him why?" Emmett grunted, crossing his large arms over his massive chest and pouting like a child.

"Edward you brought up something that Annie was trying to ignore. The fact that the only family she truly cares about other then Charlie; the one person she idolizes and loves to no end is coming to the end. My eyes widened, metaphorically speaking of course." Jasper explained tenderly only to pause cautiously to start and ending quickly adding the last part.

"Yeah and add the fact that she knows it's you turning her and that you'll have Bella forever makes her hate you even more. Emmett's big head tilted slightly as he explained further. So much for the impression of the in-laws." He chuckled before heading up the stairs, before stopping and blocking me from his thoughts.

"Did you forget something Em?" Jasper's voice carried quietly across the almost empty room.

Emmett stood there his expressions changing quickly from one to another. He turned towards me, a sinister expression on his chiseled face before he whispered darkly "Edward you're my bro and I love you and all but if I have to hear little Annie cry herself to sleep one more time, there won't be a wedding at all." He threatened his face and emotions turning so fast I could see Jasper wince from the corner of my eye.

"I, um?" He just threatened me.

"That's all I wanted to say, night dudes." A smile now played on his face before he turned and disappeared just like his wife had before.

"Jazz?" I looked at him unbelieving at what just happened. My favorite brother just threatened me. Damn it Annie has everyone wrapped aro-

"Edward its true, he means it. He was full of protective angry emotion, not to mention while you were listening into Annie's thought, she would so called you a creeper alright, Rosalie told him to tell you that." He explained before he too headed up the stairs. "Night Edward and don't think about it too much and one more thing- he turn towards me just like Emmett had earlier-don't piss off Annie anymore please I can't take all the emotion that comes from her. Also I've grown to like the little darlin so Edward if you make her cry again I will rip you apart." He threatened in a calm but cold voice before smirking and vanishing.

Annie 4, Edward 0…


	13. Weddings, Dreams and the Next Step

Ok people I know I have been really confusing with the ages of Annie and Seth but I realized that in the New Moon he was either 14 or 15 so by the time Breaking Dawn comes around he's like 16 almost but not yet 17 lol so yeah...so idk if I put that in another chapter but their both 16 or so lol...thanks and sorry...Ali~

Chapter 9- Weddings, Dreams and Terrible Mothers…

"Annie, Annie, time to get up. Bella's is getting married today, got to get you ready and beautiful."Stupid alarm clock, don't you just hate the sound they make; all loud and annoying. Reaching over I felt around for the source of the annoyance, not finding it opening one eye seeing the oh so lovely Rosalie Hale. Stupid blonde, she just has to look so good in the morning. I reached up and pushed on her perfectly pointed nose.

"Damn thing won't turn off." I grumbled. Our eyes, well my eye and hers made contact causing me to squeeze my eyes shut; faking sleep. Ok at least trying to fake sleep.

"Oh come on Swan, I know you're not asleep. I saw your eye stupid. God for a brunette you are kind of slow." Rose joked chuckling a little to herself. I didn't think that was very funny. Flipping her the bird I dug my head further into the pillow. I was snuggling into the bed one moment and then the next thing I knew I was flying through the air; mattress and all. It's a bird, it's a plane. No its Annie. With a loud thump I hit the shiny wooden floor. Oww. It hurts, I can't move. Wait I can't feel my legs. The stupid blonde paralyzed me.

"Rose I can't wiggle my toes." I gasped out dramatically showing her my toes wiggling freely. Traitors I thought as I glowered at my painted piggy's. Rolling her eyes she picked up the mattress and made the bed in like 2 seconds. What is she super woman now?

"Get up you baby. Your starting to piss my off." She huffed walking over to the closet to get my death traps and dress.

"But I was have a really, really good dream." I whined dropping onto the now made bed.

"Oh really, was it about you killing Ed-I shook my head no before she could finish-what was it about then?" She asked curiosity filled her voice as it rang out from the closet. I smirked to myself. Rose and I had become great friends just like Alice had said and I actually kind of like her more than Alice but shush don't tell her that.

"Well there was me and you were there too. Emmett was there- I sighed dreamily grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it to my chest- you were in my way so I kind of offed you and well took Em all for myself. It was getting to the good part too." I finished scowling at her mockingly my expression going from smug to innocent as the blondes head poked out of the closet, her eyes bore viciously into mine. Can you say jealous much?

"Oh and what part was that." She snarled through clenched teeth as she came out of the closet dress in hand, causing me to grimace going unnoticed by Rose; as she put the other on her perfect boney hip.

"Oh you know, the part were Emmett ravishes me silly." I squealed, yes squealed (for dramatic effects of course) squeezing the pillow tighter to my chest before smiling a big dreamy smile at her. A humorous roar came from behind the door causing me to smirk. Ah Emmett had heard, ha, this should be good. I looked at princess buttercup to see her grinding her teeth, fist clenched, and looking at me menacingly. If looks could kill I'd be 12 feet under.

"It's okay Rosie it was just a dream, I'm not actually going to steal your husband from you." I walked over to the door opening it to find a very large Emmett rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off. Okay it wasn't that funny I thought an un plucked eyebrow rose. God he's just a big kid. You'd think after all these years he would have matured at least a little bit. Seeing Emmett that way caused Rosalie's face to soften as her eyes turned dazed the same way Bella's do when she looks at Edward; ew lovey dovey eyes. Seeing that Rose was distracted I made my attempt to escape; hints the word attempt.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Annalise May Swan? Get your non perfect ass over here so I can-"Rosalie's voice was cut out by the freakish pixie.

"Oh Annie you're up!" Alice's chirped from the door way. Damn. I looked over to see a gigantic smile plastered on Alice's delicate face. Oh boy this is going to be a long day. I sighed.

"Yep I'm up at the butt crack of dawn because I was going to try and see Emmett for our annually make out session but alas Rosie Posy was the one to wake this sleeping beauty up." I sighed dramatically "So no make out with teddy weddy bear." I gazed dreamy eyed(mockingly of course because really, chicks before dicks) at Emmett only to see him playing along as well. With a pout on his chiseled face and his large hand over his non beating heart; this only led Rose to roll her topaz eyes and stalk back into the closet once more.

"Yeah come on Rosie, Eddy gets to have fun with a human for a little while longer why can't I get a sample of that piece of as" He was interrupted as he dodged a deathly stiletto, as it came hurdling at high speed towards his face from the closet; only for it to hit the wall dead on. My eyes widened as I walked over to my shoe that was now stuck in the wall. I pulled on it only to have it not move at all. Little pieces of plaster fell from the cracks in the wall. Esme was going to be pissed.

"See they are hazardous to people's heath. I shall not wear them!" I exclaimed pointed at the shoes before crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the two female vampires, trying to come off threatening. The girls looked at each other before turning back towards me; smirks on their faces and a hint of a mischievous glint in their golden eyes, causing them to look slightly demonic.

"Oh Rose I do believe we have some work to do." Alice giggled making it sound like a thousand tiny bells exploding, as she gracefully made her way towards me holding a pair of tweezers in her delicate hands. Were the hell did she get those?

"I do believe your right Alice dear." Rose smirk deepened as she stalked towards me like predator. I could feel my eyes widen once more as I gulped loudly, looking between the two. I was positive Jasper could feel my nervousness.

"Look guys I, I don't think, I looked at Emmett for help only coming to find he was no were to be found, I'm so going to kill him." I mumbled to myself before closing my eyes and waiting for the predators to claim their prey.

~Some time later~

Here I sat all dolled up, killer stilettos and all waiting for the wedding of the year (as Alice calls it) to start so I could get out of this horrid dress I was wearing. Not that it was ugly or anything it's just well it's a dress and I hate dresses. There so breezy. Eh I shivered violently for a moment.

Alice, the first person Bella picked to be her maid of honor decided that since I was actually Bella's sister, that I should have the honor of being the maid of horror, eh I mean honor. So not only did I not get enough sleep, I'm starving (damn Alice) and I can't blink in fear of my eyes sticking shut from all the mascara the Rosie Posie caked on my eyelashes. As I sat pouting on Ed's bed I could hear my mother blubbering at Bella. Telling her how beautiful she was and all that jazz before she came into Ed's room glaring at me with one of her fiery talons pointed at me threateningly.

OMG I'm going to die. I swore I heard a chuckle from down stairs but I couldn't be sure.

"Annalise if you ruin your sister's wedding, so help me I'll lock you in the hall closet for the rest of your life." Her voice dripped with venom as she glared daggers at me. Holy hell she's finally cracked Call the mental hospital. The scary thing about all of this is I actually believe her. I saw Esme glare at her from the hall. Watch out mommy dearest or Momma Es is going to get you.

"I wouldn't purposefully ruin Bella's wedding mother, I spat at her, what do you think I have a plan planned out or something that will help me ruin the wedding and steal Edward all to my- MOM! That's disgusting. He is totally not my type number one and two I would rather die, I paused thinking that's basically what Bella is doing, I would rather marry big foot and live like Jane in the forest then marry him and hurt my sister. But since I'm just that evil you should watch out mom." I sneered at her as I left the room to find Bella. It's her I should be worrying about with her mental issues and all God. Accusing me of ruining my own sister's wedding, what did she think I was a slut? What a bitch of a mother. I was brought out of my thoughts by a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with a concerned looking Rose.

"You okay Swan, Alice said you'd fight with you mother, if you could call her that." She mumbled the last bit sarcastically. A small smile gradually came to my face.

"She saw that and didn't tell me? That evil little pixie, how dare she." I glared mockingly at the wall planning my revenge. Thoughts of cutting up her favorite dress flashed through my mind.

"Sorry but it wouldn't have worked much would it?" What the blonde said was true. Once a bitchy mother who doesn't trust her youngest daughter always a, well you get the point.

"Let's go, the weddings about to start and you need to convince Isabella this is the right thing to- don't give me that look I'm just telling you what Alice said, you know how I feel about this." She huffed, her glare softening as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh come on Swan don't get all emotional on me now. Where's the badass girl that told me what for when we first met. The starky bitch that scared the living crap out me." She was right I was going soft. First with Charlie, then last night with the whole Bella and vampire thing, finding out that Edward can now hear more of my thoughts then he used too, this and that I scared rose shitless- wait, I scared Rose?

"I scared you the first time we met?" I questioned, my eyes widened when she nodded. "Swveet!" A smirk found its way onto my face. I wiped the tears that had escaped my tear ducts violently, feeling a sense of badassness. I had scared a vampire. MWAHAHAHA! Fear me.. *sigh* Good times, good times.

"Don't let it go to your head Annie, now let's go lie to Bella and have a wedding." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Alice was getting Bella ready.

"Oh and if you speak of this to anyone, even let Eddie Boy hear about this you'll end up just like Bella, Damned forever!" She exclaimed dramatically, glaring mockingly at me. I just rolled my eyes, stopping mid rolled when I saw Bella in her wedding dress. She was beautiful looking like she just waltzed right out of a Jane Austen novel, and she would never realize it. She turned and ran to me when she saw me coming.

"Oh Annie, she hugged me tightly, I am I doing the right-" "Yes Bells you-" "Are you sure?"

"Yes Bells now stop interrupting me; God can't get a word in around here." I looked around, rolling my eyes sarcastically a small smile on my face

"Bella he loves you and you love him. You'll be fine I promise." I looked her in the eye and totally told the truth, she would be fine. She has him and a great family to take care of her, forever. I wouldn't be-

"Annie" A deep pained voice filled my thoughts, my eyes narrowed

"Get out of my head leech!" I spat, venom dripping from each word, grabbing my head. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment, for anything.

"Annie?" My eyes flashed open meeting the many concerned gazes of the Cullen's women and my older sister. I looked around at them. They must think I'm crazy, haha. I pulled my hands away before smile brightly and announcing,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed before hugging Bella once more before turning grabbing my bouquet, looking over my shoulder at Bella winking and leaving the room. I took a deep breath. In, out, in, out; you can do this Annie. It's going to be okay, you're just giving your sister up forever and all eternity. I walked to the edge of the stairs just out of sight of everyone and just listened to them murmuring amongst themselves, waiting for the queue from Alice. In, out, in, out.

"Annie?" Once again a velvety voice questioned filling my thoughts. Sighing I took another deep breath in before answering.

"Yes Edward, my voice cracked slightly, what do you want?" I squeezed my eyes shut just waiting for this little conversation to end. Why did he have to constantly have to bug me when I'm having a moment?

"I'm, he sighed, I'm sorry Annie." I knew he was sorry, and he could say sorry for the rest of his life but it wouldn't change anything.

"I-"I was interrupted by a soft voice, "Annie it's almost time to go, a cold hand lay on my bare shoulder causing my too open my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Alice's honey eyes; soft excited smile rested on her angelic face. You ready?" She asked as if it were I that was getting married and not Bella.

"As ready as I'll ever be to let go of my sister Alice." I sighed giving her a small tight lipped smile. Her eyes softened and filled with sympathy; sympathy that I didn't want or need.

"This isn't the end of this adventure Annie, it gets better I promise." And with that she disappeared to attend to Bella. I stared after her, what have you seen Alice? What do you know? Rosalie passed her looking at me before she walked over to me and placed a delicate hand on my shoulder reassuringly, before she turned me towards the stairs once again. It was time, my life was going to change in a few short moments and I wasn't in the least bit ready for what the world was going to through at me next.


	14. Picture Summary

Annie and the Beast Pictures

So I know I wrote a summary of what I picture Annie but I saw this girl while I was finding a muse for one of my other OC's and she was totally Annie (of course with blue eyes) and close to what I imagine Bella to look like so yeah. Also I think Steven Strait should have been a wolf in Twilight..1 he's a babe, 2. he's tall and looks native..and 3. he isn't as pretty as Taylor is in my opinion..so I'm picturing Seth to look like Steven. I'll keep adding to this whenever I find a muse for things in the story.

Annie Swan - ./-D8XEBHH_BlA/TaFwgiVfzyI/AAAAAAAAADU/cpFEwoFTN9o/s1600/wow-sexy-face-cute-beautiful-pretty-brunette-close-up-amazing-Beauty-amazing-eyes-faces-Kobiety-k-album-ceca-beatiful-ladies-3-17-10-Love-Couples-lovers-look-%25D0%25B4%25D0%25B5%25D0%25B2%25D1%2583%25D1%2588%25D0%25BA%25D0%25B8-sexy-girls-eyes_

Seth Clearwater - /celebrities/d/233267-1/Steven+Strait+


End file.
